10MDS
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: A 10 Metros del Sol. Cuidado! Estando tan cerca del Sol te puedes quemar. AU. Basado en 3MSC. Porque las niñas buenas como ellas no se juntan con chicos malos como ellos, cierto? *Imagen de Momoko-Kawase :)
1. Chapter 1: Cretino

Hola! Que tal? :) Bienvenido(a) a 10 metros del Sol o mejor conocido como 10MDS.

Espero la disfrutes :D

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y 3MSC es de Federico Moccia, si alguno fuera mio yo seria rica, japonesa o italiana y nunca hubiera dejado a Maria Valverde como Babi (sin ofender).

* * *

_"Y de repente pasa, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado. Y a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser lo mismo... nunca." ~Federico Moccia_

Capítulo I: Cretino

Sentado bajo la sombra de una estatua, cuyo nombre estaba debajo de un graffiti rojo con la célebre frase de _"Karin tiene el culo más bello del mundo"_. Ahí está él, a lado de su inseparable Ducati 1098 color naranja con la inscripción de_ "_Kyūbi" en letras negras.

Con su cabello rubio alborotado, sus tres marcas en las mejillas, que le dan ese aspecto zorruno; su piel bronceada, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, un cigarro en la boca y su chaqueta de cuero que le da esa imagen de _chico rudo_.

No ha ido a dormir todavía de la noche anterior. Se pregunta si ir a casa y encontrarse con el sermón de Jiraiya o arriesgarse y despertar a Sasuke.

Tira el cigarrillo ya terminado, sube a su moto y coge el camino hacia el departamento de Itachi y Sasuke. Itachi, de seguro, ya se fue a trabajar y a Sasuke le puede pasar un circo encima y ni así despierta, mucho menos después de la fiesta de anoche. 'Si, es mejor, Jiraiya siempre despierta de mal humor'.

Pasa veloz entre los autos y después de él una ola de pitidos. 'Trafico Matutino'. Por eso odia las mañanas. Prefiere dormir hasta la una y después darse una vuelta por el gimnasio. Algo llama su atención.

De un auto Mercedes 200 negro baja una chica de cabello negro azulado, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Trae el uniforme de la "prestigiosa" Preparatoria Konoha para chicas. 'Lindo trasero'.

Esta mañana no será tan fastidiosa como pensaba.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Es un día normal en la vida de Hinata Hyūga.

Los rayos del Sol entran por su ventana y llegan hasta a su cama. Lentamente abre los ojos. La luz del Sol la deslumbra un poco.

Sabiendo que no hace mucho acaba de amanecer, su mano sale en busca del molesto aparato que la despierta todos los días. En la mesita de noche se topa con _Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. _¿Cuántas veces lo ha leído? Ya ha perdido la cuenta.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, apaga el despertador. Cubre su cabeza con las sabanas y da unas cuantas vueltas por su cama, pretendiendo dormir.

Decide que es hora de levantarse. Enciende la radio. El locutor matutino_, _un tal Gai, le desea a todos que empiecen la mañana desbordando su llama de la juventud y con un remix del último éxito de Killer Bee, manda a comerciales. 'Demasiado intenso para iniciar la mañana'.

Entra al baño y se mete a la ducha. El vapor sonroja sus mejillas. Cierra los ojos y se duerme un poco. Entre dormida y despierta, en ese extraño equilibrio termina su ducha.

Al salir, se envuelve en su bata. En la radio ahora suena una tranquila balada. Se seca el cabello, lo cepilla como le enseño su madre. Decide llevarlo suelto. Hoy es el primer día de primavera.

Empieza a vestirse. El uniforme está ahí, en la silla. Lo preparo la noche anterior, es un hábito. Se mete la falda con ese inconfundible estampado. Después se pone la camisa blanca que tiene el escudo de la escuela en la parte derecha. Piensa que es tonto tener que usar ese escudo si, casi, nunca se ve. Se anuda el moño rojo en el cuello y se pone el saco. Lentamente abrocha los botones del saco. Riza sus pestañas. Se mira en el espejo, revisando cualquier detalle que hubiera olvidado. Pone unas cuantas gotas de perfume en su cuello y muñecas. Listo.

Baja a desayunar, como siempre, su padre ya se fue a trabajar, señal de ello es el periódico doblado en la cabecera de la mesa y su hermana, Hanabi, está tomando su café. En la mañana Hanabi, hasta no tomar su café es intratable, igual que su padre y su primo Neji. Ahora que lo piensa, todos los Hyūga son adictos a la cafeína, a excepción de ella.

En la mesa, en el lugar que siempre ocupa, esta su desayuno. En el plato hay pan francés y debajo hay una nota._ "Para que comiences tu día como en Francia"_. Su cocinero es un amor. Hoy tiene examen de francés. Cuando lo vea le dará las gracias, en _francés,_ por supuesto. Esta delicioso, crujiente por fuera y suave por dentro.

En su camino a la escuela, Kōh, su chófer, recibe una llamada y por su tono voz es algo urgente. La voz de Kōh siempre es calmada y comprensiva, incluso cuando lo llama quince minutos después de haberla dejado en alguna fiesta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada Hinata-sama.

—Sabe que puede confiar en mí.

—Acaban de llamarme del hospital, uno de mis familiares se ha enfermado. Después de dejarla solo tengo 10 minutos para pasar por la señorita Hanabi y no poder presentarme.

—Si me deja aquí, tendrá tiempo.

—Pero...

—Solo son unas cuadras, no me hará mal.

Después de un millón de gracias y una amable sonrisa, Hinata emprende su camino hacia la escuela.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

El tráfico de esa mañana estaba igual de insoportable que siempre y ella estaba aburrida en el asiento trasero del coche, jugando con sus cabellos rosados.

Pedía al cielo que el trafico cesara, pero como de costumbre no hubo respuesta. Pensó varias veces en quejarse pero solo recibiría el típico_ " Si te alistaras más temprano, no tendríamos que pasar por esto"_. Amaba a sus padres pero esa frase siempre la ponía de mal humor, así que hizo lo único que a su adormilado cerebro se le ocurrió en ese momento y se asomó por la ventanilla.

Una maligna sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Nunca se sabe cuándo a algún apurado peatón se le caerá su celular y un auto lo hará trizas.

Estaba tan distraída imaginando todos los posibles escenarios de esa hipotética situación, incluso la cara del desafortunado, hasta que un grito la saco de sus malvados pensamientos.

— ¡Fea!

La curiosidad, siempre le gana.

Busca a su izquierda, ahí nada más hay autos con conductores estresados, demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención a la apariencia de una chica y a su derecha, ahí también, un poco más de lo mismo. Enfoca un poco más su mirada y _Eureka! _

Ahí está el causante de tal sonido. Un chico pelinegro y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, con músculos bien formados que se dejan ver a través de su ropa. Su cara tiene facciones algo delicadas pero eso solo lo hace doblemente atractivo y merecedor al título de _Hermoso_. Tiene una arrogante sonrisa pintada en los labios que se complementaba con su motocicleta para una imagen perfecta de _chico malo_.

Lo mira con una ceja arriba queriendo decir "¿me lo dices a mí?" Y al parecer él puede entenderle.

— Si. Tú, la del cabello rosado.

Todo el encanto desaparece. Ella solo voltea la cara.

Y al parecer algún ser todopoderoso escucho sus plegarias, y finalmente el coche avanza, alejándola del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de aquel chico, recordándole a su madre con el dedo medio.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Ella camina con paso lento pero seguro, con un _she will be loved_ de _Maroon 5_ en sus oídos, impidiéndole escuchar el rugir de la motocicleta.

El viento sopla, despeinando su cabello y dejando ver parte de su suave cuello. Ella piensa que, tal vez, debió haber recogido su cabello. Él se pregunta qué sabor tendrá su piel al tenerla bajo sus labios.

— ¡Hey!

Pero la chica aún sigue en su mundo de roles de canela. Preguntándose si _ella_ de verdad será amada.

El rubio toca su hombro, tratando de llamar su atención y lo logra. Ella se voltea hacia él, sorprendida. Él sonríe y ella torpemente se quita los audífonos.

Está parado cerca de ella, en su moto, con su ancha espalda y sus grandes manos en el manubrio de la moto y una _linda, muy linda,_ sonrisa. Él se da cuenta de cómo ella lo observa y su sonrisa se ensancha. Ella se sonroja al saberse descubierta.

— ¿Quieres venir a pasear conmigo?

— L-lo siento, no puedo estoy yendo a la escuela.

— No vayas. No pasara nada.

— No te creo.

— Te divertirás, resolverá todos tus problemas.

— No, gracias. No tengo problemas.

— Ahora soy yo el que no te cree.

Ella se aleja lo suficiente para no escuchar la risa segura de él. Él se vuelve a aproximar. Ella esta incomoda con la nueva cercanía y la conversación con el extraño.

— ¿Acaso n-no t-tienes n-nada m-mejor q-que hacer? —Se maldice mentalmente por su tartamudez y el sonrojo que se extiende por su cara.

— No. — Ese sonrojo y el tartamudeo lo hacen más divertido.

— Bueno, consíguelo. — Mentalmente se anota un punto en el marcador contra su timidez, aun así timidez tiene una increíble ventaja.

— Ya lo he hecho.

— Y ¿qué es?

— Pasear contigo. — De nuevo aparece esa sonrisa zorruna. —Anda, corremos rápido en la moto, te llevo a desayunar y te regreso para la hora de salida. _De veras_!

Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Lo siento pero ahora necesito concentrarme en mi _único_ problema. —Abre un libro que saca de su mochila de cuero.

— ¿Cual?

— El examen de francés.

— Yo pensaba que el sexo.

Ella se sonroja. Él le da una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

— Bueno, nos vemos. — Se inclina ligeramente hacia la derecha para iniciar su camino. — No olvides llamarme si cambias de opinión, acerca del sexo.

Desaparece veloz entre los autos y no escucha el _cretino_ de Hinata. Quien se sorprende al ver que ese desconocido la ha dejado enfrente de su escuela.

El "Nunca hables con extraños", que le enseñaron desde pequeña, resuena en su cabeza.

Se pone a repasar su libro de francés y la palabra "sexo" y "problemas" vienen a su mente. Definitivamente el sexo no es uno de sus problemas y si lo fuera nunca lo llamaría a _él_. Además, nunca lo volvería a ver.

No sabe que equivocada esta.

* * *

Te gusto? Dudas? Sugerencias? Tomatazos?

Déjame tu comentario ahí abajo y yo te responderé :)

Hasta la próxima.

_~Lady W' :*_


	2. Chapter 2: Mundos Diferentes

Hola, personas hermosas que leen esta historia :3 Aquí esta el segundo capitulo el cual espero disfruten.

En el capitulo anterior olvide (boba, yo) decirles que por que 10MDS.

Según yo es una parodia/homenaje a tres metros sobre el cielo. Ya saben el Sol y el cielo están arriba & así. Aunque también pude llamarlo a 30 cm de las nube o 3 metros de la Luna :B Pero ya saben que Naruto simboliza al Sol y el nombre de Hinata es "lugar soleado" y pues pensé que el Sol era el astro mas apropiado para el titulo. Bueno ya que les he dado toda esta explicación chafa de mi "simbolismo" los dejo leer a gusto :D

Disclaimer: Naruto: Kishimoto, 3MSC: Federico Moccia, Esto: Yo xD.

* * *

_"Valora tus amigos, se fiel a tus principios, vive con pasión y totalmente y bien. Experimenta cosas nuevas. Ama y se amado, si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad." ~David Nicholls_

Capítulo II: Mundos Diferentes

No muy lejos de ahí, cierta chica de cabellos rosados aún sigue molesta por cierto chico malo. No puede quitarse la sensación de que lo conoce de algún lado.

Al llegar a la escuela se encuentra con Ino, una chica delgada, amante de las dietas; recoge su cabello rubio en una larga cola de caballo y flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara; sus ojos son azules o verdes dependiendo del color de su ropa. La rubia esta como loca buscando a alguien que le deje copiar la tarea de trigonometría. ¡La tarea de trigonometría! La había olvidado.

Juntas trataron de convencer a la "Vaca Arisca", pero esta no soltó la tarea.

— Ha acaso ha insinuado que somos unas perezosas. Por eso nadie la quiere. — Afirma la orgullosa rubia cruzándose de brazos. — Al menos nosotras somos lindas y agradables.

— Si pero no creo que a mi mama le agrade que la _Vampira_ me repruebe solo por no entregar la tarea de trigonometría.— replica Sakura.

Habían perdido toda esperanza hasta que una luz ilumino su camino. Hinata, la dulce, dulce Hinata. Las dos chicas salen despavoridas hacia ella.

— _Hina-chan! _

El tono de voz de Ino solo puede significar una cosa.

— Déjenme adivinar, la tarea de trigonometría. ¿Acaso Shiho-san no se las quiso dar?

— No, si me preguntan aun esta amargada porque Shikamaru no le hace caso. —comenta la peli-rosa.

— La frentona tiene razón. Además no es mi culpa que Shika usara ese cerebro suyo y se fueran con Temari. —apoya Ino.

— Pero tú le dijiste que si se dejaba copiar el examen de lingüística, le darías el número de Shikamaru. Y aun no se lo das.

— Y que esa loca le llame todos los días y tener que escuchar el _Problemático _sermón de Shikamaru. No, _Gracias_.

— Tengan. —Hinata les da el cuaderno que saco de su mochila. — Tal vez no sea tan buena como la de Shiho-san pero al menos pueden decir que se esforzaron.

— Gracias Hina. —dicen ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo les fue con francés? —Pregunta Hinata tratando de llenar el repentino silencio.

— Horrible. Pase toda la tarde pegada al cuaderno y no se me pego nada. Me moleste y merendé un yogurt light, casi tan amargo como Shiho.

Todas ríen.

— El estudio hace engordar, por eso yo no hago la tarea.

Vuelven a reír.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

La luna es alta y pálida entre las últimas ramas de un árbol. Los sonidos del tráfico nocturno, extrañamente lejanos. De una ventana llegan algunas notas de una música lenta y agradable. Ahí se puede ver a una pelinegra no muy alta, con los ojos blancos casi lilas. Se mira indecisa en el espejo, con las gavetas de la ropa abiertas y las cosas regadas por todos lados.

Entra al cuarto de su hermana buscando su delineador y encuentra a Hanabi abusando de él.

Hinata trae puesto un vestido blanco, corto, varios dedos arriba de su rodilla. Se adapta perfectamente a la parte superior de su cuerpo y un listón negro resalta su pequeña cintura, después el resto cae delicadamente sobre sus caderas. Si Hanabi admira algo de su hermana es su exquisito gusto al vestirse.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Buenísimo.

— ¿Enserio? Hay varias cosas que no me convencen: el color, creo que el listón se ve muy exagerado, además está muy entallado.—Hinata dice señalándose el vestido.

— Entonces no les prestes atención.

— Pero…

— Esta buenísimo.

Hinata no muy convencida y sin ni siquiera saber que era lo que quería escuchar, mira cómo se arregla Hanabi.

— ¿Por qué tan maquillada?

— Lo hago por Konohamaru.

— ¿Quién es Konohamaru?

— Lo conocí a fuera de la escuela y le dije que era de último año. Así maquillada, ¿cuantos años me das?

— Pareces más madura como de quince años. — Hinata contesta sabiamente

— Pero tengo quince. — Los labios de Hanabi forman un puchero, que la hacen ver todavía más infantil.

— Déjame ayudarte un poco. — Hinata toma una brocha y empieza a trabajar con las sombras. —Listo.

— ¿Y ahora qué tal?

— Pareces a punto de cumplir dieciséis.

Ambas ríen.

Kurenai, su nana y segunda madre, las mira parada en la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Chicas se les va hacer tarde.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Él es ágil y veloz, oscuro como la noche. Luces y reflejos van y vienen en los pequeños espejos de su moto, está cerca de la Plaza Yondaime, en donde están sus amigos.

— Tengo ganas de verlo, no sé nada de él desde la fiesta.

Una bella muchacha de cabellos rubios, ojos violetas y un buen posterior, sonríe a su amiga, una pelirroja igual que ella, un poca menos voluptuosa tal vez, pero con un vocabulario más soez.

— Shion que te haya cogido un par de veces no quiere decir que le intereses.

Sentadas en sus motos, fuman cigarrillos, tratando de dar una imagen ruda y algunos años de más.

— ¿Que importa Tayuya? Sus amigos me dijeron que el nunca llama a nadie.

— ¿Acaso te llamo?

— ¡Si!

— Quizás se equivocó de número.

— ¿Dos veces? — Sonríe, feliz de haber puesto en su lugar a su amiga que no pierde el ánimo.

— De sus amigos no te puedes confiar. ¿Has visto quiénes son? — Ahora es ella quien sonríe.

Cercano a ellas, con sus motos potentes como sus músculos están ellos.

Kiba, un chico de despeinado cabello castaño, ojos negros, poseedor de una sonrisa canina, atormenta junto a su fiel compañero Akamaru, un perro de raza Gran Pirineo, a Shikamaru, el cerebro del equipo.

Shikamaru tiene su característica expresión de pereza y cansancio, lleva su cabello negro, atado con una cola de caballo como una piña, ojos marrones y sus dos orejas adornadas con pendientes. Murmura algo parecido a un "problemático".

Gaara, pelirrojo pero no cualquier rojo, rojo ladrillo, piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo; ojos color turquesa claro, sin cejas y negras ojeras, causadas por su problema de insomnio y un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente, ayuda a Kiba a molestar a Shikamaru.

Sai, el artista, tiene el cabello corto, negro y ojos negros, que contrastan con su pálida piel, mira con su habitual sonrisa como los chicos y el perro abruman al moreno.

Shino, el chico sombrío, reservado y silencioso, pero cada vez que habla dice una frase acertada o necesaria, tiene piel clara, cabello similar al estilo afro pero de punta, espeso y castaño oscuro, nunca lo veras sin sus gafas de sol y su chaqueta, observa sin mucha atención la peculiar escena.

Choūji, castaño con marcas de remolino en las mejillas, un físico mucho más robusto que resto, pero no te atrevas a llamarlo "gordo" porque serás golpeado con toda la furia de un tipo de huesos grandes, disfruta del espectáculo con una bolsa de frituras.

A un lado de ellos Suigetsu, cabello blanco con la raíz azul, largo hasta el cuello y ojos morados, toma una cerveza con Sasuke, piel clara, ojos y cabello negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla, su cabello es de punta en la espalda, un desafío a la gravedad, musculoso, imán de chicas y el segundo al mando.

No van a la escuela. No tienen un trabajo fijo. Algunos no tiene ni un centavo en los bolsillos, pero se divierten y son amigos. Eso basta. Aman pelear, y eso nunca falta. Parados allí en la Plaza, sentados en sus motos o jugando. Como estatuas sonrientes, exhiben las cicatrices de peleas pasadas, recuerdos de riñas ganadas.

Más apartadas de ahí están un montón de chicas, fieles admiradoras de estos. Inventando cualquier excusa para probar un poco de la vida nocturna.

Temari, una coqueta rubia con cuatro coletas, camiseta blanca, short de mezclilla y un ancho cinturón rojo en sus caderas, muestra una blanca sonrisa. Ella es novia de Shikamaru y hermana mayor de Gaara. Shion no está particularmente de acuerdo con la relación. Cree que en cuanto Shikamaru termine con Temari por _problemática_, Gaara molera a golpes a Shikamaru y eso, si sería _problemático._ Pero eso a ella no es algo que le importe. Ella tiene otra cosa en mente, mejor dicho, a alguien. Su único objetivo es Naruto Uzumaki, mejor conocido como, Kyūbi.

Y como si alguien lo invocara aparece la Ducati naranja. Kiba, Akamaru y Gaara dejan de molestar a Shikamaru, eso lo harán después.

— ¿Qué tal un poco de estiramiento? — Naruto baja de la moto y se acomoda la chaqueta. — ¿O acaso son unas gallinas?

— Tú lo pediste.

El rubio pasa por un lado de Suigetsu abrazándolo, le quita de la mano la cerveza que acaba de abrir.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bien Kyū. ¿Y contigo?

— Genial ¿Y Karin?

— Tenía cosas que hacer

— Sabes me alegra que _mi_ prima encontrara un buen tipo como _tú_.

Suigetsu sonríe, feliz de ser un nuevo miembro de la familia, un poco menos de no tener _su_ cerveza. Cuando la cara de Kyū baja después de un largo trago, sus ojos encuentran a Shion.

— Hola.

Los suaves labios de ella, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven apenas, pronunciando ese saludo. Sus dientes blancos, todos pares, se iluminan mientras sus bellísimos ojos violetas tratan de transmitir todo su amor.

Naruto se le acerca, mirándola a los ojos. Shion lo mira, incapaz de dejar de ver esos profundos ojos azules, de moverse, o hacer cualquier cosa.

— Aguántame esto.

Se quita la chaqueta y la deja en sus manos. Shion mira cómo se aleja, apretando la chaqueta hacia ella. Aspira su varonil aroma, el mismo que había olido cualquier día antes, mientras él dormía y ella lo miraba en silencio.

Naruto se sube encima del techo del quiosco de la plaza.

— ¿Entonces, quien viene? ¿Acaso quieren invitaciones escritas?

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Kiba no se hacen del rogar. Uno después del otro, como simios que en vez de pelo tienen chaquetas, llegan hasta donde esta Naruto. Gaara, Shikamaru y Sai les siguen. Por último, llega Choūji, ya doblado en dos para recuperar el aliento.

— Ay, yo ya estoy destruido, hago de árbitro. — Y come una de las frituras que sobrevivieron a la fatigosa subida.

El grupo se alinea en la penumbra de la noche.

— ¿Listos? — Choūji grita alzando velozmente la mano.

Casi todos juntos, un montón de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan en el techo. Las manos adelante y paralelas, las caras tensas, los pechos anchos.

— ¡Ya! ¡Uno! — grita Choūji y todos los brazos se doblan, sin fatiga. Silenciosos y aun frescos, llegan al frío mármol y sin mucho tiempo regresan arriba.

— ¡Dos!

Abajo de nuevo, más veloces y decididos.

— ¡Tres!

Aún más fuertes que cuando comenzaron.

— ¡Cuatro!

Sus caras, gestos casi irreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan contemporáneamente. Bajan veloces, con facilidad, llegan casi hasta la tierra y de nuevo suben.

— ¡Cinco! — grita Choūji comiendo el último bocado y lanzando la bolsa al aire.

— ¡Seis!

Shikamaru para de hacer flexiones y baja del tejado.

— ¡Ocho! —Choūji en el techo mueve alegremente las manos. —Muchachos, ya uno, con la excusa de que la novia se enojo, ha parado. Pero la competencia continúa.

— ¡Nueve!

Todos ríen y, ligeramente más calentados, bajan.

La voz gruesa de Sasuke hace eco en la plaza.

—Aumenta el ritmo, me estoy durmiendo.

— ¡Diez!

Naruto baja fácilmente. Los músculos son anchos. La adrenalina corre por sus venas, llenando cada espacio de su cuerpo. Aun así se mantiene tranquilo. No como _ese día_.

* * *

Que le paso a Naruto ese día? A donde irán Hinata y Hanabi? Quien ganara?

No te pierdas el próximo capitulo para saber las respuestas!

Tienes algún comentario, queja o sugerencia? No lo pienses mas y déjame un review con tu opinión.

Me encanta leer sus opiniones. Si, soy un poco ególatra. Para que mentir? x3


	3. Chapter 3: Poder

Holis :) Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

Creo que importante aclarar esto: Naruto y los otros tienen como 19 y Hinata y las chicas tienen o van cumplir los 18. :)

Para Nitziaa, quien me dejo un review preguntando sobre la escena donde le gritan fea. Bueno Hinata si es la protagonista pero desde que vi la peli me imagine esa escena como un SasuSaku y pues no me pude resistir y la incluí. Ademas no solo va a ver NaruHina, también habrá SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema & otros.

Disclaimer: Naruto y su personajes son de Kishimoto. 3MSC es de Federico Moccia. Yo solo mezclo sus creaciones para traerles esta historia. :)

* * *

_"Borra el pasado para no repetirlo, para no tratarte como te trataron ellos; pero no los culpes, porque nadie puede enseñar lo que no sabe, perdónalos y te liberarás de esas cadenas."_

_~Facundo Cabral_

Capítulo III: Poder

3 años atrás…

Estaba en ese lugar desconocido. Se podía describir con una palabra: escalofriante. El instituto Oto para Chicos.

Era uno de los novatos. Novatos, sinónimo de víctimas.

La escuela estaba controlada por un grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar los Cuatro del Sonido. Hacían lo querían y no había nadie que los pudiera detener. No solo porque todos les tuvieran miedo sino que también eran los protegidos del Director Orochimaru. Tan solo pensar en la cara de ese tipo le daba ganas de regresar su desayuno.

Un día al salir de la clase de Ética del Profesor Iruka, accidentalmente choco contra Kimmimaro Kaguya, el líder de los del sonido. "Ahora si metí la pata" fue el único pensamiento en su cabeza y un «Lo siento» salió de sus labios. En ese momento no pasó nada más que un: —Ten cuidado. Idiota.

Más tarde ese día, se encuentra con los otros tres miembros del grupo.

— ¡Miren! Es el idiota de esta mañana.

Naruto mira alrededor, maldice su suerte. Las personas a sus alrededor desaparecen. El grupo de amigos rápidamente lo rodea.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, _idiota_?

— Escuchen yo no quiero problemas

— ¿Escucharon? No quiere problemas. — Sakon lo imita haciendo reír a todos. — ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo, eh? ¿Me golpearas? Anda, golpéame pues.

Sakon, le sigue a Kimmimaro en autoridad. Sufre de personalidad múltiple, a veces se hace llamar Ukon.

Sakon se acerca a él con las manos abajo, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con el índice derecho le indica su mentón.

— Dale, golpéame aquí.

Naruto lo mira, piensa que debió asistir a las clases de karate de las que Jiraiya hablaba. Trata de golpearlo, pero apenas mueve el brazo lo aprisionan desde atrás.

Sakon le da un puño en el ojo derecho lastimándole la ceja. Después lo empujan hacia delante, se lastima el pecho en contra de la acera, dándose un gran golpe. Le llega rápido una descarga de puños en la espalda, hasta que alguno lo gira.

Se encuentra atontado en contra de la acera. Trata de cubrirse, pero no lo logra. Intenta patear o pararse pero las piernas no logran moverse. Solo percibe el sonido de los golpes. Ya no le hacen tanto mal. Siente la sangre bajar por su nariz y escucha una voz que grita.

— ¡Deténganse o haré que los suspendan!

Iruka- sensei aleja a esos muchachos, quitándoselos de encima. Naruto apoya la espalda en la acera, se sienta en un escalón.

— ¿Uzumaki, está bien? — Iruka-sensei se acerca a su cara. Naruto hace señal de si con la cabeza. — Esos chicos siempre causan problemas. Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería.

— Estoy bien, gracias. — Se limpia la nariz con la manga y respira profundamente. —De veras.

Aun así lo lleva. La enfermera le da aspirina para el dolor y lo manda a casa.

Al llegar a casa Naruto abre lentamente la puerta y trata de llegar a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, silencioso como un ninja. Pero el piso traicionero chilla.

— ¿Naruto?

La sombra de su mama aparece en la puerta de la cocina.

— Si, mamá. Estoy muy cansado, iré a descansar.

La madre avanza un poco. — ¿No cenaras? He preparado ramen.

— No, mama. Estoy muy cansado. No tengo hambre.

Kushina sospecha. Su hijo nunca desprecia un plato de ramen.

— ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

— Si, mamá. Estoy bien.

Naruto trata de llegar a las escaleras pero Kushina es más veloz que él. El interruptor de la sala se mueve, iluminándolo. Naruto se congela, igual que un ladrón al ser atrapado.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Minato!

El padre se apura, mientras Kushina toca el ojo de Naruto.

— ¿Que paso?

— Nada. — Naruto se aleja — ¡Auch! Mamá, eso duele.

Minato, mira las otras heridas en los brazos, la ropa arrugada, el cabello sucio.

— Dinos la verdad. ¿Te han golpeado?

Su padre siempre ha sido un tipo atento a los detalles. Naruto cuenta más o menos como han sido las cosas y naturalmente la madre, no entiende que a los dieciséis años ya puedan existir ciertas reglas en un mundo dominado por la testosterona.

Después de la charla, Naruto se va a su habitación. Antes de quedarse dormido, decide que nadie más le pondrá las manos encima. Nunca más sin salir bien lastimado.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

—Toca, toca parecen de acero. — Kiba muestra unos bíceps gruesos pero poco definidos.

— ¿De qué hablas todavía? Mira que si te doy un golpecito puedes desaparecer. — Choūji picotea el brazo del castaño.

— ¿Qué tal si te lo demuestro en el ring? — Kiba sonríe mostrando sus colmillos.

— Pero si eres un enclenque.

— ¿Tienes miedo, mariquita?

— ¿Estas bromeando? Solo no llores cuando patee tu trasero. — El voluminoso muchacho acepta el reto.

Choūji y Kiba suben al cuadrilátero. Ambos lanzan golpes pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para quebrantar la defensa del otro. Choūji tira un gancho izquierdo. Kiba, accidentalmente, le mete el pie. Choūji cae de cara al suelo y rueda por todo el cuadrilátero

— ¡Pero que carajos! Ahora si sacaste boleto.

Kiba está echado en la tierra, boca abajo. Ríe como un loco, golpeando las manos en el suelo. En un momento se gira de nuevo hacia Choūji. Con las lágrimas en los ojos, lo ve ahí. De pie, enfrente a él.

— ¡Oh mierda!

Kiba se da rápido a la fuga, aun riendo y tropezando. Choūji, maldiciendo, lo persigue.

— Párate, te golpeare, te masacrare. Te daré un puño en la cabeza y te haré más enano de lo que eres.

Naruto observa la cómica escena. "Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé."

Después de inscribirse y hablar con el entrenador, empieza su nueva rutina. Semanas después se puede notar el cambio. Los brazos y el pecho le han crecido, hasta las piernas se han reforzado. Se vuelve amigo de Kiba, Choūji y el resto del gimnasio.

Un día de la nada llega Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Quién quiere hacer flexiones conmigo?

Sasuke es uno de los primeros socios del Shinobi. Es fuerte y potente. Nadie quiere competir con él. Sasuke mira alrededor.

— Yo quiero.

Se voltea. Naruto está frente a él, con la mano arriba. Sasuke lo mira de la cabeza a los pies.

— Hn.

Sasuke se gira y mueve la cabeza en señal para que lo siga. Muestra sus pectorales y brazos bien proporcionados.

— ¿Listo?

— Cuando quieras.

Sasuke se echa al suelo. Naruto está frente a él. Comienzan a hacer flexiones. Naruto resiste lo más que puede. Al final, destruido, cae al suelo. Sasuke hace otras cinco veloces, después se alza.

— No está mal. — Dice y se marcha.

Naruto sonríe, no logro ganarle. Todos regresan a sus ejercicios. El rubio se masajea los músculos adoloridos de los brazos. Algo es seguro: Sasuke es mucho más fuerte que él, todavía es muy temprano.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Un día normal para muchos, inolvidable para los miembros del Shinobi Gym.

Sasuke llega buscando un rival. A Naruto no lo piensa dos veces.

Los dos suben al ring. Se tiran golpes a diestra y siniestra. Naruto conecta un derechazo en la mandíbula de Sasuke, lo derriba. Por poco lo noquea. Sasuke hace lo propio con Naruto. Hayate, uno de los entrenadores, interviene. La pelea finaliza. Es un empate.

Alguno que otro cree que así comenzó su amistad-rivalidad.

Por su habilidad de noquear a sus contrincantes en nueve segundos y su sonrisa zorruna, lo apodan Kyūbi.

Ese _día_…

Sakon y sus amigos están enfrente de la cafetería, ríen y bromean. Alguno come. Algún otro fuma un cigarrillo. Algunas muchachas escuchan divertidas el cuento de un tipo que hace muchos gestos.

Kimmimaro ya no está. Su enfermedad no le permite asistir a clases. Sakon es el nuevo líder. Naruto se acerca a ellos.

— Sakon, viejo. ¿Cómo estas?

Sakon mira a ese tipo desconocido que viene de frente. Tiene algo familiar, esos ojos, el color de los cabellos, las marcas de la cara, pero no lo recuerda. Está bien ejercitado, tiene brazos gruesos y un buen torso. Kyū, viendo su mirada intrigante, le sonríe, tratando de ponerlo cómodo.

— ¿De mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, eh? ¿Cómo te va?

Naruto pasa el brazo detrás de la espalda de Sakon, amigablemente. Sasuke, Kiba y Suigetsu, felices de acompañarlo, se meten en medio del grupo.

— Lo siento pero no te recuerdo.

— No me reconoces. — Kyū pone cara de sorpresa, luego ríe. — Te daré una pista. Quizás te acuerdes de esto, _idiota_.

Recuerda la cara sonriente del tipo que lo acaba de empujar. Sus ojos, ese cabello, esas marcas. Claro. Es ese pequeño que golpeo hace mucho tiempo.

— Mierda… — Sakon trata de recuperar el equilibrio pero Kyū lo agarra fuerte por los cabellos, inmovilizándolo.

— ¿Amnesia, Sakon? Déjame ayudarte. — Y se lo lleva hacia él y le da un derechazo que le aporrea la nariz.

Sakon se dobla llevándose las manos a la cara. Naruto le da una patada en la cara, con toda su fuerza. Rápidamente esta encima de él, antes de que se levante lo inmoviliza con una mano en la garganta. Con la derecha le da una serie de puños, golpeándolo desde lo alto hasta lo bajo, por la frente, por las cejas, lastimándole el labio. Da un paso atrás y le da una patada derecha en plena barriga quitándole el aliento.

Uno de los del sonido trata de intervenir pero Kiba lo bloquea rápidamente. —Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿O quieres cambiar de lugar con él?

Sakon está en el suelo, trata de cubrirse, pero Naruto lo llena de patadas, golpea en donde consigue un espacio.

Sakon, chillando con cada golpe, moviéndose a gatas, pronuncia un piadoso: —Para, para por favor. — Casi tosiendo por la sangre que le sale de la nariz y escupiendo un poco de saliva que le sale del labio roto y sangrante.

Naruto se para. Recupera el aliento, mira a su enemigo en la tierra, destruido.

Después se gira y se lanza encima de un moreno de coleta que está a sus espaldas. Es aquel que antes lo había bloqueado de atrás. Lo golpea con el puño en plena boca, con toda su fuerza. Comienza a llenarle la cara de puños. Después lo agarra por los cabellos y le bate la cabeza contra el suelo, con violencia.

De repente dos brazos fuertes lo bloquean. Es Shikamaru. Por debajo de las costillas lo tira hacia arriba. — Anda Kyū, para. Vámonos.

Sasuke, Kiba y Suigetsu se le acercan. El albino y el pelinegro ya habían tenido problemas con los otros.

— Si, vámonos es mejor.

Naruto regresa a respirar normalmente, da un medio giro hacia los otros que lo miran en silencio. Solo basta una mirada para que entiendan el mensaje: "No se metan conmigo o les pasara lo mismo."

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Plaza Yondaime.

Suigetsu, un poco ebrio, después de perder, salta sobre el techo junto con Choūji. — ¡Vamos, muevan esos músculos!

Choūji sigue el conteo.

— ¡Ciento diez!

— Atención, atención, daremos comienzo al Premio de Los Más Sudados. El número uno va para nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Con vistosas manchas debajo de las axilas. Alguien recomiéndele un mejor antitranspirante. Y el peinado, mejor ni hablemos del peinado.

Sasuke mira a Suigetsu y con la mirada le asegura que pronto sufrirá un intenso dolor.

— ¡Ciento once!

Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba hacen un esfuerzo increíble. Llegan los tres abajo, emocionados, rojos y cansados.

— En nuestro Conteo de Los Mas Sudados, el número dos se lo lleva Kiba, el chico perro. Como pueden ver, la camiseta ha cambiado de color. Ahora es un verde descolorido, o mejor dicho, verde podrido.

Kiba solo hace una mueca para demostrar su disgusto, aunque poco se puede ver por el esfuerzo que refleja su cara.

En la radio suena "I'm sexy and I know it", Suigetsu empieza a bailar. Da un giro y continúa.

— Y naturalmente el último es Kyūbi casi, casi perfecto. Ligeramente despeinado pero es tan corto que ni se nota. — Se inclina para verlo mejor, después se alza moviendo las manos en el aire.

— ¡Ciento doce!

— ¡Increíble, he visto una gota de sudor, pero les aseguro, era una sola!

— ¡Ciento trece!

Naruto sube. Algunas gotas de sudor bajan por la frente. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros adoloridos, los brazos tensos, las venas pulsantes, sigue empujando y lentamente sube de nuevo. Mira al lado. Sasuke también lo está logrando. Estira completamente los brazos. Solo falta Kiba.

Naruto y Sasuke miran a su amigo-enemigo subir cansado y chillando, centímetro a centímetro, segundo a segundo, mientras los gritos de abajo aumentan:

— ¡Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…!

Kiba se detiene de repente, después mueve la cabeza. — No. No, lo lograre.

Se mantiene por un momento inmóvil, y ese es su último pensamiento. La gravedad puede más que él. Cae de golpe.

— ¡Ciento catorce!

Naruto y Sasuke bajan, veloces, esperando solo el fin de la flexión, después regresan a subir rápidos, como si hubieran conseguido una nueva fuerza, más energía. Solo son ellos dos corriendo hacia la meta. O primer lugar o nada.

— ¡Ciento quince!

Vuelven a bajar. El ritmo aumenta. Como si hubiera entendido, Suigetsu se pone serio.

— ¡Ciento dieciséis! — Grita después de Choūji, esperan que lleguen arriba para darles el sucesivo.

— ¡Ciento diecisiete!

De nuevo abajo.

— ¡Ciento dieciocho!

— ¡Ciento diecinueve!

Naruto baja y de nuevo sube, rápidamente. Sasuke lo sigue, esforzándose, gimiendo, cada vez más rojo.

— Ciento veinte, ciento veintiuno. ¡Increíble, muchachos!

Ninguno habla más. Abajo reina el silencio de los grandes momentos.

— ¡Ciento veintidós!

Solo la música de fondo.

— Ciento veintitrés…

Entonces Sasuke se para a la mitad, comienza a gritar, como si alguna cosa dentro de él lo detuviera.

Naruto, en lo alto de su flexión, lo mira. Sasuke está inmóvil, tiembla gritando, pero sus brazos no lo quieren escuchar, no lo escuchan más. Entonces da un último grito, como una bestia herida, como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de carne. Su supremacía. E inevitablemente, comienza a caer, lentamente. Ha perdido. Desde abajo se alza un grito. Algunos abren una cerveza.

— ¡Siii, aquí está, el ganador es el Kyuuuubiiiii!~ Suigetsu grita, Naruto mueve la cabeza.

Como una orden por aquel gesto, la plaza regresa a estar en silencio. Desde abajo, en la radio, casi una señal del destino, suena "We are the Champions".

Naruto sonríe, se lleva la mano derecha a la espalda y después baja, sobre una sola mano, un grito de liberación sale de su garganta.

— ¡Siii! — Se mantiene inmóvil así, de nuevo arriba, con la frente hacia el cielo, como una estatua gritona, contra de la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¡Yahoo! — Suigetsu grita como un loco. En la plaza todos explotan siguiendo ese grito, encienden las motos y suenan las bocinas, gritando.

Sai abre una botella de cerveza y baña a todos. Una alarma lejana comienza a sonar.

Una señora en camisa de noche amenaza con llamar a la policía.

Como por un hechizo, todas las motos se mueven. Kiba, Gaara y los otros se ponen a correr, saltando en sus asientos, mientras los tubos de escape echan humo. Shion está aún más enamorada.

Gaara se acerca a Naruto. — Buen duelo, ¿no?

— Nada malo.

Las otras motos también se acercan, ocupando toda la calle, sin importarles de cualquier máquina que pueda pasarles a lado.

Kiba se para encima de su Honda CBR 1000. — Esto merece una celebración. ¿No lo creen?

— Por supuesto.

— Sé que hay una fiesta en la casa de Matsuri, una de las fans de Gaara.

Gaara solo levanta una ceja.

— ¿Pero nos dejaran entrar?

Kiba les asegura: —Esta loca por Gaara, solo tiene que entretenerla un rato. — Mira a Gaara. —Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Además conozco a una que esta allá.

— ¿Quién es?

— Sari.

— ¿Pero, ustedes tuvieron algo?

— Si.

— Entonces no nos dejaran pasar.

Naruto se acerca a Shion.

— ¿Vienes?

— No, no me gustan las fiestas de riquillas.

— Está bien. — Se pone su chaqueta y se aleja.

Se avecinan a la residencia a toda velocidad.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Un apartamento caliente, ventanas con largos vidrios desde donde se ve la Avenida Kunai. Buenos cuadros en las paredes, de un tal Deidara. Cuatro bocinas en los ángulos de la sala difunden la música. Esta se apodera de los muchachos que, hablando, se tropiezan casi todo el tiempo.

Hanabi habla con Moegi cuando ve a sus espaldas a Konohamaru. Decide que es tiempo de ir a saludar. — ¿Cómo estás?

Konohamaru se mantiene por un momento confuso. —Bien. ¿Y tú?

— Buenísimo.

Se saludan con un beso apurado. Después él pasa a saludar a sus amigos.

Moegi la alcanza y le sonríe. — No te preocupes, está haciendo de celebridad.

Se quedan mirándolo un rato. Konohamaru habla con algunos chicos, después se voltea hacia ella, la mira de nuevo y sonríe. Finalmente ha entendido.

— ¡Caramba! Sabes no te había reconocido. Te ves genial.

Hinata atraviesa la sala. Algunas chicas bailan entre ellas. En un lado, el DJ intenta unas mezclas. Una chica baila desenfrenada, lanzando los brazos en alto.

Hinata mueve la cabeza sonriendo.

— ¡Ino!

La rubia lleva su habitual peinado, una linda falda floreada que deja ver sus definidas y largas piernas, además de un atrevido escote.

— ¡Hina! ¡Wow! ¡Te ves genial! — Ino la abraza besándola, casi ahogándola.

— Gracias Ino, tú también te ves hermosa. Pensé que no vendrían.

— Si, fuimos a otra fiesta, pero no sabes que fastidio! Estaba con Sakura, pero nos escapamos de allí. Y estamos acá. ¿No estas feliz?

— Bromeas, muy feliz. ¿Preparaste la lección de francés? Mira que mañana te interroga la Vampira.

— Si, lo sé, he estudiado toda la tarde mientras estaba en la florería, después fui al centro comercial. Mira, compre esta. ¿Te gusta? — Y dando un giro, más de bailarina que de modelo de traje de baño, luce su falda.

— Me encanta.

— Sakura me la envidia.

— ¿En serio? Tú sabes mi teoría, ¿no? — Hinata sonríe. — Solo son tus inseguridades las que te hacen pensar eso.

— Es una tonta teoría.

— No te metas con mi teoría.

Llega Sakura. Trae un vestido rosa fucsia se ajusta en el busto y el resto cae suelto hasta la mitad del muslo.

— Hola Hinata.

— Sakura.

Se saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿De que hablaban?

— Oh, nada, ya sabes cómo es ella… es la mujer de las mil teorías y ninguna práctica, o casi.- Responde Ino.

Hinata levanta una ceja. Con una sonrisa se despide. Va a saludar a la cumpleañera. Ino y Sakura se van a bailar.

— Matsuri, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — Le da un breve abrazo a la castaña.

— Gracias, Hinata.

— ¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

— Me encanto, es justo lo que necesitaba.

— Lo sabíamos…

A sus espaldas llega un chico peliazul, largo hasta la barbilla y ojos negros.

— ¿Qué le has regalado?

Hinata se gira sonriente, pero al verlo cambia la expresión.

— Hola Sora.

— Me regalaron un bellísimo reloj.

— Ah, qué bien.

— Sabes, él también me hizo un regalo bellísimo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

— Un cojín bordado. Ya lo puse en mi cama.

— Ten cuidado, seguramente te pedirá probarlo. — murmura. Dándole una sonrisa forzada a Sora, se aleja hacia la terraza. Matsuri la mira.

— A mí el cojín me gustó muchísimo. De verdad…

En realidad no le importaría probarlo con él. Sora le sonríe y sale detrás de la ojiperla.

La terraza tiene un techo de madera con luces tenues bien escondidas detrás de las ramas de alguna planta. El agua cristalina de la piscina refleja la luna y el cielo estrellado. Hinata pasea por el suelo de cerámica, disfrutando de la fresca brisa.

— Es una noche tan bella… es tonto arruinarla peleando.

Sora se acerca a ella, Hinata lo ignora.

— Hagamos las paces.

Ella lo mira.

— Me gusta hacer las paces. Sin embargo, contigo no sé, si pueda perdonarte.

— Es porque estas indecisa. Quieres estar conmigo, y luego ya no. Típico de las mujeres.

— Eso, esa forma de ser es lo que lo arruina.

— ¡Oh vamos, Hina! No me digas que aun estas enojada por lo del cine.

Hinata no responde. Sora recuerda que un mal paso puede arruinar una cita.

— Me rindo…

La ojiperla lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

— He dicho que me rindo. — Sora levanta los brazos en señal de derrota

Hinata ríe.

— ¿Paz?

Sus caras se acercan. Hinata mira sus ojos: son lindos, casi como su sonrisa.

— Paz.

Sonríen.

Sora trata de acercarse más, un poco más. Hinata se separa y regresa a ver afuera.

— ¡Qué noche más esplendida, mira la luna!

Sora suspira, alza los ojos al cielo. Algunas nubes ligeramente navegan el azul oscuro del cielo. Acarician la luna, cubriéndose de luz, aclarándose por partes.

— Si es bella. — Dice sin apreciar verdaderamente toda la belleza de esa noche.

Hinata mira a lo lejos. Si solo pudiera ver mejor, se daría cuenta de esos muchachos que corren, riendo y sonando las cornetas. Quizás reconocería a aquel rubio de la moto. Es el mismo que había encontrado en la mañana mientras iba a la escuela.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Matsuri, eufórica por sus dieciocho años, por la fiesta que sale a la perfección, corre al intercomunicador.

—Respondo yo. — Dice pasando a un tipo que estaba por allí.

—Hola. Esta es la casa de Matsuri ¿verdad? —Dice la voz a través del intercomunicador.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿No está Sari?

— ¿Sari?

— Si, cabello largo, castaño, ojos…

—Ah sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy su hermano, le vengo a dejarle las llaves.

— Está bien. Pasa.

Matsuri oprime una vez el botón del intercomunicador, después para estar segura de haberlo abierto, lo presiona de nuevo. Va hacia la sala. Encuentra una castaña que está hablando con un chico.

— Sari, ha venido tu hermano.

Matsuri se aleja, no le ha dado tiempo para responder. El muchacho a su lado mira que la chica se ha quedado con la boca abierta

— ¿Sari? — Le pasa una mano por la cara. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No. No pasa nada. Aparte del hecho que yo soy hija única.

* * *

Que tal les gusto?

_Gracias a:KarmenDavidoxoa, Nitziaa, Luna de Uzumaki, AMAM16, aio hyuuga, hatake.k y hinata-sama198 :* & a todos(as) los que han leído esta historia :3_

*Hinata y Sora estuvieron saliendo. Pero en unas de esas citas Sora se quiso pasar de la raya y Hinata no quiso nada mas de el. Ahora Sora quiere volver con ella.

No incluí esto en la historia porque... no se me dio flojera xD

Que a ustedes no les de flojera y dejenme un review, si?

Love, Lady W :*


	4. Chapter 4: Colados

Hola! Hola! Hola! Como están? Espero que bien :) Yo estoy ufanada, saque 10 en tres de mis parciales, no iré el lunes a la escuela y a mas personas le gusta esta historia! Bastantes razones para sonreír, no creen? ;)

Bueno creo que debo decirles que los papas de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji tienen un taller mecánico por lo tanto los tres se conoce y son amigos desde morritos, por eso Ino menciona lo de su relación con Temari pero ella no conoce a los demás chicos.

Disclaimer: Ingredientes: 1 fictioner aburrida, 1 trama de Federico Moccia, varios personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, 1 tza de romance, 1 cucharadita de simbolismo chafa, Imaginación desmedida = Un rico pastel, digo 10MDS

* * *

_"Si no puedes soportar el calor, mantente fuera de la cocina" ~Roosevelt_

Capítulo IV: Colados

— Aquí es.

Kiba y Suigetsu se paran primero en la puerta. Sai suena el timbre. La puerta se abre casi de inmediato.

Matsuri se mantiene en la puerta, mira el grupo de chicos atractivos, musculosos y despeinados. Para su gusto visten un poco casual.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Kiba se le para enfrente. — Buscamos a Sari, soy su hermano.

Sari aparece en la puerta, acompañada por el chico con quien hablaba.

— Ah, aquí está tu hermano.

Matsuri se aleja. Sari mira preocupada el grupo. — ¿Y quién sería mi hermano?

— ¡Yo! — Sai alza la mano.

Suigetsu también la alza. —Yo también. Somos gemelos, como en las películas pero él es el gemelo tarado.

Todos se ríen.

— Nosotros también somos hermanos.

Uno después del otro, alzan la mano.

El acompañante de Sari no está entendiendo. Sari se dirige firme hacia Kiba.

— ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre venir con toda esta gente?

Suigetsu interviene. —Esta fiesta parece un velorio, al menos déjanos avivarla un poco. Anda Ami no te molestes.

— Sari. ¿Y quién está molesta? Basta con que se vayan.

— Ah, muévete ya me canse de esperar. — Sasuke, sin esperar que Sari se quite de la puerta, entra.

El acompañante de la morena de repente entiende todo: _colados_. Se aleja alcanzando a los verdaderos invitados en la sala. Sari trata de pararlos.

—Kiba no pueden entrar.

—Disculpa, permiso, disculpa.

Imposible, uno detrás del otro, todos pasan: Sai, Shino, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choūji, Naruto y los otros.

—Anda Sari, no seas así, veras que no pasara nada. — Kiba la toma bajo su brazo. — Y si pasa algo, ¿cómo va a ser tu culpa? Es de tu hermano por haberse traído a toda esta gente…

Después, como si se preocupara que alguno entrara sin invitación, cierra la puerta.

Choūji y Suigetsu se lanzan literalmente en el buffet, devorando la comida. La tragan directamente sin masticarla. Se ha vuelta una competencia. Al final Suigetsu se ahoga. Choūji le da golpes cada vez más fuertes en la espalda, la última tan fuerte que Suigetsu comienza a toser, escupiendo pedazos de comida en lo que quedaba del buffet.

La mayor parte de los invitados que estaban cerca huyen del lugar. Kiba comienza a reír como loco, Sari a preocuparse seriamente.

Shino gira por el salón. Como un cuidadoso coleccionista: agarra los objetos pequeños, se los lleva cercano a los ojos, los revisa un poco, verifica si son valiosos y se los mete en el bolsillo.

Sai, como buen profesional, busca rápido el cuarto de la madre. Lo encuentra. Ha sido sabiamente cerrado con llave. Pero la llave la han dejado puesta en la cerradura. Ingenuos. Abre la puerta. Las carteras de las muchachas están todas en la cama, ordenadamente. Comienza a abrirlas, una después de la otra, sin mucho esfuerzo. Un artista no vive de amor al arte. Bueno si, pero no tan literalmente.

Las billeteras están casi todas llenas, es propiamente una bella fiesta. Gente de clase, nada más que decir.

Sai lanza la última cartera en la cama.

— ¡Caramba! Que robo… tienes una cartera así, vas a una fiesta así, y te llevas... ¿Solo esto? ¿Eres muy pobre o muy tacaña?

Esta por marcharse cuando nota que en la silla cerca de la ventana, apoyada en un cojín y escondida por una chaqueta esta una cartera. La agarra.

Es una bella cartera elegante y pesada, de cuero y dos líneas atadas que la cierran. Debe estar bien rica, si la propietaria se preocupa tanto por esconderla.

Sai comienza a abrir el nudo de las dos piezas atadas, maldiciendo su vicio de comerse siempre las uñas. Uno puede sufrir de falta de afecto, está bien, quizás de falta de dinero. Pero nunca de ambas cosas a la vez.

Finalmente desata el nudo. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta. Sai esconde la cartera detrás de su espalda. Una chica rubia, sonriente, entra tranquila. Cuando lo ve, se para.

—Cierra la puerta.

Ino obedece. Sai saca la cartera de atrás y comienza a buscar dentro. Ino asume una expresión disturbada. Sai ve que lo está mirando.

— ¿Entonces, se puede saber que quieres?

—Mi cartera. — Ino lo fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? Agárrala ¿no? — Sai indica la cama llena de carteras ya vaciadas.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque un idiota la tiene en las manos.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

La fiesta es un caos, gracias a los recién llegados. Matsuri no le pone ni la más mínima atención, está demasiado ocupada ligando con Gaara. Gaara trata de cumplir el trato. Esto les saldrá caro.

Kiba deja a Sari y se dedica a flirtear con las chicas de la fiesta.

Shikamaru se va a una esquina. Prende un cigarrillo, murmurando un _que fastidio_.

Sasuke huye de las chicas que lo acosan con una antipática expresión y su típico ceño fruncido. Tal vez debería de cambiar de táctica, porque más chicas se unen al grupo.

Naruto gira por la fiesta, mira alrededor. Escucha distraído uno que otro chisme. Uno de los chicos discute con el novio de una rubia. Mira bailar a una chica de cabello rosa, que no está nada mal.

Conocedor de la magnitud de su encanto, se acerca a ella. Cuando iba a llegar con la chica, ella sale irritada hacia Sasuke.

Ve como sus ojos parecen dos furiosas esmeraldas. Le clava el dedo índice en el pecho y le reclama algo que él no puede escuchar. Sasuke ni se inmuta.

La chica es linda pero él sabe lo problemáticas que son las chica temperamentales y/o que están coladas por Sasuke y si es lo suficientemente inteligente (que lo es) no se meterá con ella.

Aburrido de la indiferencia de Sasuke y la rabieta de la pelirosa, decide ir a la terraza por un poco de aire.

En la terraza, una risa melodiosa llega a sus oídos. Busca a la dueña de aquel armonioso sonido.

Se encuentra que esta ríe divertida junto a un buen chico elegante. Se queda mirándola. La chica mueve los cabellos, sonríe al tipo. Muestra sus dientes blancos y bellísimos. Aun de lejos se puede sentir la intensidad de su mirada con sus extraños y fascinantes ojos. No podría decir de qué color son, blancos con un ligero toque de lila o lilas con un toque de blanco, pero puede asegurar que nunca había visto unos iguales.

Naruto se acuerda de ella, es la chica de la mañana y si el uniforme le quedaba bien, con ese vestido se ve deslumbrante.

Los dos se dicen algo. Ella ríe de nuevo y un delicado rosa cubre sus mejillas. Él siente una punzada en el estómago. "¿Por qué diablos esta con ese imbécil?"

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Si hay algo que Sasuke Uchiha no soporta es que lo toquen.

Siempre ha sido un tipo muy receloso de su espacio personal. Y como no serlo cuando se tiene un montón de locas babeando el suelo que pisa.

Así que la chica de cabello rosado o es muy valiente o muy tonta. Él personalmente se inclina por la segunda opción. Y es que nadie con más de dos neuronas se atreve a tocarlo, nótese que Suigetsu y Naruto tienden a solo usar una de sus neuronas.

—Oye te estoy hablando. — Dice Sakura hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Vete. — Es la única respuesta del pelinegro.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para ir dándole órdenes a los demás? Para… ¿para calumniar a los demás?

—Si te he dicho _fea, _es solo porque es la verdad. — Sasuke se aleja ignorándola.

Sakura no aguanta más. 'Ese arrogante, bárbaro, imbécil, maleducado…'

Toma lo primero que se cruza en su camino, que casualmente es su zapato, y se lo lanza.

Sasuke lo esquiva y se voltea. Toma su muñeca, antes que la chica le tire un vaso de refresco de cola encima.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren inauditamente y una media sonrisa aparece en los labios del Uchiha al ver a la chica caer lentamente a la piscina.

Sakura empieza a gritar y maldecir mientras mueve sus brazos para no hundirse.

Aun con la sonrisa pintada Sasuke se va, pensando que definitivamente es la segunda opción.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Naruto se acerca a la pareja peli-azulada y se para justo enfrente de Hinata. Sonríe ladinamente.

—Mira, veo que me has hecho caso.

Hinata lo mira, ojos abiertos, mejillas sonrojadas, cabeza ladeada, absolutamente confundida.

Con la cabeza, él le indica a Sora. —Entiendo que sea un primer intento, pero sin sonar presuntuoso quizás yo soy una mejor opción.

— ¿Dis-disculpa? —Hinata se sonroja.

Lo recuerda es el apuesto cretino que la acompaño en la mañana. Aun no entiende de qué rayos habla.

—Hinata, ¿te está molestando? — Sora tiene la mala idea de entrometerse. Naruto ni siquiera lo mira.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos a una de las habitaciones de arriba? — Una sonrisa sesgada se fija en la cara de Naruto.

Hinata abre la boca pero ni una palabra sale de ella. El rojo rápidamente se apodera de sus mejillas.

Sora entiende que ese tipo se quiere llevar a Hinata a la cama, a_ su novia_ (bueno futura novia) a la cama, en_ su cara. _

—Eso es bastante altanero de tu parte. — Sora le da un empujón. —Discúlpate.

Naruto le regresa el empujón pero con mayor fuerza, haciendo que Sora se estrelle con el barandal. Lo agarra del cuello de la camisa. —Mira, imbécil. Tú no te metas.

El cerebro de Hinata aún no procesa bien las últimas palabras del rubio cuando resuena un fuerte ¡crash! Se lleva una mano a la boca. No cree lo que acaba de hacer. La imagen recorre su cerebro en cámara lenta.

Lanza su vaso lleno de limonada a los dos chicos. El vaso vacío cae al suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos. Y como para confirmar la inoportunidad que la ha atormentado toda su vida, la mayoría de aquel delicioso liquido cae sobre el rubio; quien tiene una mirada peligrosa, listo para matar a quien se cruce en su camino y ella, por desgracia, está en medio.

—Sabes, tengo ganas de una refrescante ducha. Estoy todo pegajoso y como es culpa tuya, vendrás conmigo. — Naruto se dobla veloz, agarrándola por las piernas y cargándola sobre su espalda.

Hinata se recupera de su repentino shock y se trata de liberar.

— ¡Bájame, por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

Entran a la casa y a pesar de los gritos de Hinata, ninguno de los invitados interviene. Sora los alcanza y trata de pararlo. Naruto le da una patada en el estómago que lo hace terminar contra de un grupo de invitados.

Suigetsu ríe como un loco, baila con Kiba dándole golpes en la cabeza a esos que pasan. Alguno que otro reacciona.

Gaara, quien ya cumplió el trato, se ha ido y Matsuri mira estupefacta su salón devastado.

—Disculpa, ¿dónde está el baño?

Matsuri, sin siquiera preocuparse de aquel tipo con una chica en sus espaldas, se lo indica.

—Por allá.

Naruto le agradece y sigue la indicación.

Sasuke y Gaara, cargados de huevos y tomates (tomates podridos, Sasuke nunca desperdiciaría un buen tomate), comienzan a lanzar a cuadros, paredes e invitados, sin hacer alguna distinción. Lanzando con violencia, para lastimar.

Sora decide que es suficiente. Se aleja hacia una esquina, toma su celular y llama a la policía.

— ¡Bájame, animal!

— ¿Y si no que?

Naruto entra en el baño y abre la puerta corrediza de la ducha. Hinata se agarra con las manos, tratando de pararlo.

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. No fue mi intención. Ahora bájame, por favor.

Naruto gira de nuevo, le agarra las manos liberándolas fácilmente. — ¿Lo sientes? ¿No fue tu intención bañarme de limonada?

—Yo me he equivocado al lanzártela.

—Yo sé que te has equivocado.

Entran en la ducha, Naruto la baja terminando directo debajo del chorro. —Pero el daño ya está hecho. A este punto me debo bañar, si no después quien sabe que se te ocurra hacer.

—Pero…

Un chorro de agua la golpea en plena cara.

— ¡Ay! — Hinata busca la forma de huirle al agua, pero Naruto la tiene firme haciéndola girar para mojarla toda. — ¡Déjame, déjame, déjame! ¡Déjame, imbécil!

— ¿Está muy caliente? —Naruto, sin esperar respuesta, gira la manilla de temperatura que está justo enfrente de su cara. La lleva hacia el azul. El agua se vuelve rápidamente fría.

Hinata grita.

—Eso es lo que necesitas, una buena ducha helada para calmarte un poco. ¿Sabes que está muy bien darse duchas heladas y después hirvientes?

Y regresa el termostato hacia el rojo. El agua comienza a humear.

Hinata grita aún más fuerte.

—Mira que de verdad es bueno, abre los poros, facilita la circulación, llega más sangre al cerebro, así se razona mejor y puedes entender que hay que comportarse bien con la gente… ser buenos y no tirarle limonada a las personas.

Vuelve a cambiar el agua a una temperatura aceptable.

Aprisiona a Hinata entre la pared y su cuerpo. Le susurra en el oído. —Yo solo quería escucharte gemir mi nombre y tal vez, suplicarme por más.

Shikamaru entra en ese momento.

—Rápido Kyū, vámonos. Uno ha llamado a la policía.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estaba fumando en una esquina y lo he escuchado hablándoles.

Naruto cierra la ducha y pone a Hinata en el suelo.

Hinata, con los cabellos en la cara, completamente mojados, está apoyada en el muro de la ducha buscando recuperar el aliento.

Naruto se quita la camiseta. Agarra una toalla y comienza a lavarse. Abdominales perfectos. Su piel bronceada, lisa y estirada, se mueve tensa entre los escalones de sus músculos. La mira sonriendo. —Deberías secarte si no puedes agarrar un resfriado.

Hinata se quita con la mano los largos cabellos bañados que le cubren la cara. Descubre sus ojos. Están molestos y decididos.

Naruto finge tener miedo. —Uy, hagamos como si no dije eso. — Y continúa friccionando sus cabellos.

Hinata se mantiene sentada en el suelo. Naruto la mira, su vestido mojado se ha vuelto transparente. Debajo de la tela blanca se ven bordados de un sostén claro, quizás combinado con sus panties.

— ¿Entonces quieres o no una toalla?

— ¡Vete al diablo!

— ¡Que palabras! ¿Pero cómo, una chica tan buena como tú dice esas cosas? Recuérdame la próxima vez que tomemos una ducha juntos te debo lavar la boca con jabón. ¿Está claro? Recuérdamelo, ¿vale?

Escurre la camisa y poniéndosela en los hombros sale del baño. Hinata lo mira alejarse. En su espalda, todavía mojada, algunas pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizan. Agarra un champú que consigue en el suelo y se lo lanza. Sintiendo el ruido, Naruto baja la cabeza por instinto.

—Ah, ya sé porque estas tan cabreada, se me olvido lavarte con champú. No te preocupes. Lo haremos la próxima vez.

Hinata cierra la puerta de la ducha. —Lárgate de una vez.

Naruto le lanza el champú por arriba, a través del vidrio abierto en lo alto de la ducha.

—Yo sé que te gusta hacerlo por tu sólita… como muchas otras cosas… — Sale del baño con una risa fuerte.

—Cretino. — Sale el pequeño susurro de Hinata.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Con la palabra policía, en el salón hay una huida general. Las peleas terminan rápido. Suigetsu, Sasuke y Gaara (los que tienen el historial criminal más extenso) son los primeros en salir. Matsuri, en un lado, llora. Shino se aleja con una chaqueta más pesada de lo normal. Después uno tras otro los colados desaparecen en la noche.

Después de diversas, estúpidas e inútiles preguntas, la policía se marchó de la casa de Matsuri. La única que sabía algo era una tal Sari, que viendo la fiesta destruirse se marchó rápidamente, llevándose con ella su cartera vacía y los nombres de los culpables.

En el caos general Konohamaru y Hanabi, junto con el resto de los invitados, huyeron. Hinata, completamente mojada, había perdido a su hermana. Compensándolo, Matsuri le presto un pantalón y un suéter de su hermano mayor que le queda casi dos veces su talla. No fue la única que se llevo ropa de Matsuri.

—Deberías ir así más seguido a las fiestas, te ves fascinante.

— ¿Sora, todavía tienes ganas de bromear? — Los dos salen de la casa. —Perdí a mi hermana y un idiota me mojo. Tuve suficiente diversión para una noche.

—Debes de admitir que meterte a bañar ha sido bastante cómico.

Hinata solo lo mira ceñuda.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

—Ese es, es el.

Detrás de unos autos Shikamaru indica con el índice a Sora. Naruto lo mira.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Naruto reconoce a la chica que esta con ese desgraciado, aun con ese disfraz. No se olvida tan fácilmente a la mujer con la que te acabas de bañar.

—Vamos a avisar a los demás.

* * *

_Gracias a: Marlene de Whitlock, elite, naru, Giiova-Chan, Uzuki Yu-Chan, Rominitax15 & a todos los que leen, siguen y agregan a favoritos esta historia :*_

_Próximo capitulo: Aventon_

_No olvides dejarme tu opinión. (: _

_Xoxo ~Lady W'_

_5 de Mayo del '13 :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Aventón

Hoy no diré nada... Naah los engañe.

Espero que se la este pasando genial y disfruten el siguiente capitulo. 3

Disclaimer: Naruto= Masashi Kishimoto, 3MSC= Federico Moccia, Yo ≠ Kishimoto o Moccia

* * *

_"A casi todos nos da miedo lo desconocido. No debería ser así. Lo desconocido no es más que el comienzo de una aventura, Una oportunidad de crecer." ~Robin Sharma_

Capítulo V: Aventón

Hinata y Sora se dirigen al auto.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando ese idiota me metió a la ducha?

—Cómo iba a saber que ese patán te iba a meter a la ducha además estaba ocupado llamando a la policía.

—Ah, entonces ¿fuiste tú?

—Sí, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, todos golpeándose… ¿Has visto como le dejaron la casa a Matsuri?

—Sí, pobrecita.

Se paran de frente a un auto. El BMW rojo resalta entre los otros. Le da a su dueño ese toque de sofisticación. Sora le abre la puerta. Hinata mira el interior perfecto, en madera oscura y asientos de piel.

—Lindo auto.

—Lo traje para ti. Sabía que te acompañaría a casa esta noche.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, todo fue planeado. Aquel grupo de bárbaros los llame yo. Imagínate, todo ese alboroto fue hecho solo para que pudiéramos estar solos, tu y yo.- Sonríe irónico.

—Sabes pudiste ahorrarte todo, bastaba con que me lo pidieras.

Sora ríe y cierra la puerta de Hinata, después da la vuelta, se monta en el carro y sale.

—La verdad, me he divertido esta noche. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, esa fiesta hubiera sido el usual velorio.

—No creo que Matsuri piense lo mismo.

—Deberá repulir los muebles y mandar a la tintorería las cortinas. Pero aparte de eso puede presumir que ha tenido la fiesta más entretenida del año.

—Estoy segura que ha sido una noche inolvidable.

Un sonido fuerte y sordo, duro, de hierro, rompe la atmósfera de elegancia y armonía en el interior del carro.

— ¿Qué paso?

Sora mira en el espejo lateral. De repente aparece la cara de Kiba. Se da cuenta de las risas. Detrás de él, Gaara alza los pies y le da otro violento golpe al automóvil.

— ¡Son esos locos!

Sora acelera.

Las motos ligeramente agarran rápido velocidad y se mantienen al lado. Hinata preocupada mira detrás. Todos están allí, Shino, Sai, Choūji, Shikamaru, Gaara con sus motos potentes, y en el medio esta Naruto. La chaqueta de cuero se infla abriéndose y mostrando su pecho desnudo. Él le sonríe. Hinata vuelve a mirar al frente.

— ¡Corre lo más rápido que puedas, tengo miedo!

Sora no responde y continúa a manejando. Continuamente empujando el acelerador. Pero la motos siguen ahí, a espaldas del carro. No se separan. Sai extiende la pierna y con una patada golpea el faro posterior. Sasuke da una patada a la puerta trasera izquierda, rayándola toda. Las motos se doblan a toda velocidad, alejándose y acercándose al carro, golpeándolo con fuerza. Sonidos sordos y no piadosos le llegan a los oídos de Sora.

—Trata de llegar al centro, quizás encontremos a la policía.

Comienzan a llegar los ruidos de carrocería golpeada y faros rotos. Sora piensa en los daños y los largos regaños de su padre. Entonces, tomado por una rabia repentina, comienza a reír, como un loco, casi preso de una crisis histérica.

— ¿Quieren guerra? ¡Bien, la tendrán! Los golpeare a todos, los aplastare como cucarachas.

Le da un golpe al volante, el auto va a la derecha, después da un giro a la izquierda. Hinata se agarra de la manecilla de la puerta, aterrorizada. Kyū y los demás ven como el carro se alejan frenando y acelerando contemporáneamente.

De repente Sora pisa el freno. Se siente el ABS. La máquina se para, aquellos con las motos a los lados la esquivan siguiendo derecho. Suigetsu, que está en el medio, trata de frenar, pero su Kawasaki con las ruedas lisas se mete en frente y termina contra el vidrio trasero. Cae a la tierra. Sora comienza a correr de nuevo a toda velocidad. Las motos, que se colocaron enfrente del auto se alejan por miedo a ser embestidos. Los otros se paran a socorrer al amigo.

— ¡Hijo de perra! — Suigetsu se alza, tiene todos los pantalones rotos a la altura de la rodilla derecha. — ¡Miren!

—Entenderás que con el salto que has dado te ha ido bien. Al menos solo tienes la rodilla raspada.

— ¡Qué carajo me importa la rodilla, aquel idiota me arruino los pantalones, apenas me los compre ayer!

Todos ríen, divertidos y despreocupados, por el amigo, que no ha perdido la vida y mucho menos las ganas de bromear.

Sora golpea las manos felizmente sobre el volante. Mira de nuevo el espejo retrovisor. Solo un carro lejano. Se vuelve a asegurar. No hay nadie.

— ¡Idiotas, Idiotas! Les di su merecido.

Después recuerda que Hinata está a su lado. — ¿Cómo estás? — Regresa a enseriarse mirándola preocupado.

—Mejor, gracias. — Hinata se agarra de la manilla de la puerta arreglándose. —Pero ahora quiero irme a mi casa.

—Enseguida te llevo.

Se para un momento en el Alto, después continua por el Puente Sandaime. Sora la mira de nuevo: los cabellos mojados le bajan por la espalda, sus ojos miran al frente todavía un poco asustados.

—Siento lo que paso. ¿Te asustaste mucho?

—Bastante.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No, gracias.

—Bueno, igual debo pararme un momento.

—Como quieras.

Sora se para. Estaciona el carro en una tienda de autoservicio. Entran al establecimiento. Sora entra al baño. Se echa un poco de agua en la cara, quitándose los últimos rastros de estrés. Después se mira en el espejo, relajándose. Cuando sale del baño, afronta la realidad. Su carro, o mejor dicho, el carro de su padre.

—Hijos de… — Susurra hacia sí mismo, y fingiendo indiferencia observa el carro a través del vidrio, calculando el costo de los daños.

Las puertas están todas llenas de golpes, el parachoques rayado. En algunos puntos se dañó mucho la pintura. "Bueno, hay que arreglarlo un poco, tiene unas cuantas _cositas_. Tal vez puedo hablar con el dueño del taller y conseguir un buen precio."

No tiene tiempo de externar ese pensamiento. Una moto naranja, con las luces apagadas lo ha seguido hasta allí, se para rugiendo a un paso del auto. Naruto lo busca con la mirada. "Mierda." No hay escapatoria.

Hinata sale de la tienda, desconoce el hecho de que aquel chico rubio los ha seguido.

— ¡Oye tú! — Hinata se sobresalta.

— ¡Tú!

Le iba a reclamar pero después lo piensa mejor. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría ella, una chica de 1.60, contra un tipo musculoso como él?

— ¿En dónde carajos esta?

Sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria decide confesar, además nunca ha sido buena mintiendo. —Está adentro.

Naruto la coge de la muñeca y la arrastra hasta la tienda. Sora se da cuenta y se esconde. Calcula el tiempo que le tomara salir y subir al auto. Piensa que tienes bastantes probabilidades de huir, pero ¿cómo rescatar a Hinata sin exponer su salud? Decide correr hacia el auto. Tal vez en unas semanas la pueda visitar.

Naruto ve como Sora se sube al auto y sale tras de él. Cuándo llega al estacionamiento, es demasiado tarde, ha escapado. —Hijo de puta.

Hinata llega después de él. Se da cuenta que la ha abandonado. —Hijo de…

Naruto va hacia la moto, se monta. —Te advertí que no era un buen partido. — Prende la moto. —Bueno, me despido.

Hinata mira alrededor. No pasa ninguno auto. La calle esta desierta.

— ¿Cómo que te despides?

—Bueno si quieres, no me despido.

Hinata suspira molesta. — ¿Y yo cómo regreso a casa?

— ¿Y qué coño se yo? Puedes hacer que te acompañe tu amigo, ¿no?

—Imposible, lo has asustado. Hiciste que huyera.

—Ah, ahora es culpa mía.

— ¿Y de quien más? — Hinata lo mira.

Naruto se gira para observar su mirada. Hinata trata de montarse pero Naruto es más veloz que ella y adelanta la moto.

—Anda, llévame a casa por favor.

—Ah no, linda. Soy un animal, un imbécil, un cretino y ahora quieres montarte conmigo. ¿Qué clase de persona seria si te dejo ir detrás de alguien así? — Hace una pausa pero ella no responde. —Sabes se requiere coherencia en este mundo, coherencia.

Hinata con la dignidad que le queda, se encamina segura por la calle.

— ¿Tengo razón o no? — Hinata no responde. Naruto ríe para sí mismo, después acelera y la alcanza. Camina a su espalda, sentado en su moto. —Disculpa, pero yo lo hago por ti. Después te lamentaras de haber aceptado. Es mejor que te quedes con tus ideas. Yo soy un animal y tú caminas hacia tu casa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Hinata sigue sin responder, atraviesa la calle, mirando derecho al frente, con el mentón arriba. Se monta en la acera. Naruto hace lo mismo. Se alza en puntillas para no golpear la moto. —Cierto…

Continúa acompañándola con la moto. —Pero si me pides disculpas, te arrepientes de lo que dijiste, y dices que te equivocaste… entonces no habría problema… yo te podría acompañar, porque en ese caso habría coherencia.

Hinata atraviesa de nuevo la calle. Naruto la sigue. Acelera un poco acercándosele, con una mano le agarra el suéter.

— ¿Entonces? Es fácil, mira, repite conmigo: lo-si-en-to…

Hinata le da un codazo, se libera de él y comienza a correr.

Naruto chasquea la lengua — ¡Que modales! — Acelera y la alcanza. — ¿Entonces quieres caminar hasta tu casa? A propósito, ¿dónde vives? ¿Lejos? Ah, ya entendí, quieres adelgazar, pero no te preocupes eres bastante ligera. Fue fácil levantarte. — Se le adelanta sonriéndole.

De una calle lateral sale, justo en ese momento, un tipo con una Golf modelo viejo. Mira a Hinata correr y se le acerca.

— ¿Oye necesitas un aventón?

— ¿Oye tonto, imbécil necesitas una paliza?

El tipo mira a Naruto que repentinamente se para entre los dos. Entiende lo que es mejor y se aleja.

—Basta con este juego, súbete.

Ella trata de seguir derecho. Él la acorrala con la moto hacia el muro. Trata de pasarle por detrás. La agarra por el suéter.

— ¡Te dije que te subieras! — La empuja molesto hacia él. Hinata aleja la cara asustada. El mira esos profundos ojos que lo miran atemorizados. Lentamente la deja ir, después le sonríe. —Sube, te llevo a tu casa. Esta noche me he peleado con medio mundo por tu culpa.

En silencio, sin decir nada de donde vive, se monta detrás de él. La moto sale veloz. Hinata lo abraza por instinto. Sus manos terminan, sin quererlo, debajo de la chaqueta. Su piel es fresca, su cuerpo cálido en el frío de la noche. Siente sus músculos bien definidos. La moto se dobla, ella lo abraza más fuerte y cierra los ojos. El corazón le late fuerte. Se pregunta si es miedo. Siente el ruido de algunos carros. Están ahora en una calle más grande, hace menos frío. Voltea la cara y se apoya en su espalda, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por ese subir y bajar, de ese sonido potente que siente debajo de ella. Después silencio.

—Yo estaría así también toda la noche, pero tal vez podemos probar otras posiciones.

Hinata abre los ojos y reconoce los negocios cerrados alrededor de ella, los mismos que ve todos los días desde que volvió. Baja de la moto. Naruto se estira un poco y respira profundo.

—Quién diría que esos pequeños brazos apretaran tan fuerte.

—Lo siento, nunca había subido a una moto. — Un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

—Es un placer ser tu primera vez. — Sonríe y el rosado de las mejillas de Hinata se vuelve rojo intenso.

Justo en ese momento un Mercedes frena cerca de ellos. Hiashi Hyūga sale del carro. No cree lo que ve.

—Hinata Hyūga ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Bueno… y-yo…

—Señor, permítame que le explique. Yo no quería traerla, es verdad. Dile a tu padre que no quería. Pero ella ha insistido tanto… Lo que pasa es que un tipo, uno con un bellísimo BMW, pero todo dañado, la dejo tirada.

— ¿Cómo que la dejo?

—Sí, huyo y la dejo en la calle. ¡Imagine que tipo!

— ¡Tonterías, eso es absurdo!

—De hecho. Pero yo lo he regañado por esto, sí señor, no se preocupe. — Naruto mira a Hinata. — ¿Verdad Hina?

Después, dejando que solo ella escuche, casi susurra en su oído — Sabes una cosa… Hi-na-ta. Me gusta tu nombre.

Kurenai baja del auto. —Hinata, ¿pero qué te ha pasado?

—Hola. — Hinata sonríe tristemente

Naruto la saluda también. —Buenas noches. — Se está divirtiendo en esta extraña reunión familiar. Hiashi, sin embargo, no se está divirtiendo para nada.

— ¿Y tú hermana? ¿Se puede saber dónde la dejaste?

Justo en ese momento llega Hanabi. Baja del carro con Konohamaru que la acompaño.

—Hola pa…

La cara de su padre no le da tiempo de terminar la frase.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste con tu hermana?

—Papá no sabes que paso. Llegaron unos alborotados y…

—No me vengan con excusas y suban al auto.

Hanabi, en silencio, sube al auto. Konohamaru siguiendo también la orden de Hiashi, se monta en el carro y se va.

Naruto enciende la moto. Se acerca a Hinata.

—Nos vemos, Hina. — Después mete primera y se aleja en la noche.

Hinata y Kurenai también se meten en el auto.

Más tarde, mientras se preparan para dormir, Hanabi se disculpa con Hinata por no haberla esperado. Ambas se acuestan en la cama. Hanabi le confiesa a Hinata que Konohamaru la ha besado y le cuenta todo lo que paso.

—Hina, ¿cómo conoces a Kyūbi?

— ¿A quién? — pregunta desorientada por el repentino cambio de tema.

—A Kyūbi. — repite irritada la menor.

— ¿A quién?

—No es posible que pasearas con él y ni siquiera sepas su nombre.

—Hanabi, no creo que se llame Kyūbi.

—No se llama así. Así le dicen, es su apodo. — Explica Hanabi exasperada.

—Ah, eso tiene más sentido. — Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo le conoces?

Hinata no está segura si debe contarle la verdad, después de todo no es la mejor forma de conocer a alguien. Aun así le cuenta.

Al terminar la charla Hanabi le desea buenas noches y se va a su habitación.

Poco después de que la madrugada se convierte en mañana, Hinata sigue despierta en su cama, alterada por la velada. Piensa que la culpa de todo lo tiene ese estúpido, ese idiota, ese animal, ese bestia, ese violento, ese maleducado, ese ridículo, ese… Después, pensándolo mejor, se acuerda que no se sabe siquiera como se llama, realmente.

* * *

Y ustedes quieren un aventon?

Gracias a todas las que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior.

No olvides dejar un review x3!

_Xoxo ~Lady W' _


	6. Chapter 6: Comida

Hola otra vez! Si! Dos capítulos en un dia, porque estoy feliz. Ademas este ya estaba listo, así que para que hacerlas esperar.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus sepsis personajes son de Kishi-kage. El drama juvenil es de Moccia.

* * *

_"Una buena comida hace sentir más amor por el mundo que cualquier sermón." ~Arthur Pendenys_

Capítulo VI: Comida

Al día siguiente en el patio de la escuela, debajo de las hojas de un gran árbol de cerezo, Ino y Sakura copian frenéticas las tareas.

— ¿Pero que dice aquí? ¿Igual a que?

— ¡X menos uno! ¿Pero no eres capaz ni siquiera de copiar?

— ¡Es que mira como escribes!

— ¿Disculpa? ¿No haces nunca nada en casa y te lamentas de cómo escribo? Pero sí que eres descarada.

—Al menos no soy insoportable y frentona como tú.

Sakura solo le saca la lengua. Ino le devuelve el gesto.

Sakura, quien ya acabo, termina de guardar sus cosas y se despide de Ino. Tiene Literatura Avanzada a la siguiente hora y ni Hinata ni Ino están con ella. Así que se va sola al salón. Decide entrar al tocador a arreglarse el cabello.

En el baño escucha como unas niñas de primero que están a un lado de ella, platican.

—Si. Dicen que todos estuvieron ahí. Hasta Sasuke Uchiha y Kyūbi.

Kyūbi. Sasuke Uchiha. Esos nombres le suenan.

—Como me gustaría haber estado ahí.

—A mí también. Daria mi poster autografiado de Sāra, si pudiera estar cerca de Sasuke.

Un poster autografiado de Sāra, esos son muy difíciles de conseguir. Ella intento conseguir su firma la última vez que estuvo en Konoha, pero la nueva reina del pop estaba tan rodeada de fans que Sakura apenas y pudo ver su cabeza pelirroja.

—Matsuri es tan afortunada de haber tenido a alguien tan guapo como Sasuke Uchiha en su fiesta. Juro que amo sus ojos negros. Y su oscuro cabello puntiagudo. Y sus brazos y... Todo el.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿No será ese tipo que…?

— Y dicen que una chica no lo dejaba en paz y Sasuke la tuvo que tirar a la piscina para que lo dejara tranquilo.

— Ash, como odio a esas niñas tontas que siempre quieren llamar la atención y anda molestando a _mi _Sasuke.

Una venita aparece en la frente de Sakura. ¿Una niña tonta? Mira quien habla. Al menos ella no se refiere a ese bastardo con _mi Sasuke._

Las niñas salen del baño, hablando de lo perfecto que es Sasuke. Dejando atrás a Sakura y sus planes mentales para asesinar de un manera lenta y dolorosa al imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

De las grandes ventanas de la clase se ven prados poco lejanos y el incesable tráfico. El sol pega en los pupitres. Hinata mira distraída la clase. Presta por un momento atención a la explicación de la _Vampira_. Habla sobre los antecedentes de la Guerra.

Hinata se dedica a examinar a la maestra. Aún conserva un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Es alta. Lleva el cabello rojo, un poco maltratado de tantos tintes, recogido. Tiene la piel clara y un sexy lunar bajo el lado izquierdo del labio. Piensa que tal vez en su juventud fue muy adulada por el sexo opuesto. Se pregunta qué es lo que ha hecho para ser apodada la Vampira. La campana suena.

—Voy a la sala de profesores. Enseguida regreso. No hagan alboroto.

Las muchachas salen todas de sus pupitres. Tres de ellas antes que la profesora se marche logrando conseguir el permiso de ir al baño. En realidad solo una va por razones fisiológicas.

Regresa la profesora. Todas las muchachas regresan a sus puestos. Escuchando atentas la explicación acerca de fonología y ortografía del francés. Alguna repite la pronunciación y copia la frase escrita en la pizarra. Alguna otra, segura de ser interrogada, repasa la versión.

—Ahora para el próximo miércoles traen desde la página 242 a la 247: traducción y lectura.

Hinata abre la libreta de tareas y marca debajo del miércoles las tareas por hacer. Después, casi sin quererlo lo hojea, yendo para atrás. Paginas coloreadas y llenas de escrituras pasan por sus ojos. Fiestas, cumpleaños, frases simpáticas de Ino, consejos de Sakura, notas de las tareas en clase. Recuerdos. También recuerda la cara de cierto chico rubio, con ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

En el departamento de los hermanos Uchiha todo es paz y tranquilidad.

Paz y tranquilidad es lo que Sasuke necesita. Mas después de enfrentarse con la loca de la fiesta. No solo le reclamo toda la noche, también tuvo la desfachatez de quererle lanzar un vaso de refresco encima. Y nadie, _nadie_, se mete con Sasuke Uchiha. Así que la lanzó a la piscina.

Es raro pero, de alguna manera, esa chica le llama la atención. Debe de ser el cabello rosa.

Un fuerte grito interrumpe sus pensamientos. Naruto entra por la puerta del comedor, mas hiperactivo que de costumbre. Sasuke lo ignora y vuelve a su desayuno.

— ¡Teme!

— ¿Qué carajos quieres dobe?

— ¿A caso no puedo venir a desayunar contigo?

—No.

— ¿Que preparo Itachi?

—Nada para ti.

—Oh vamos, Itachi siempre prepara algo para mí.

Naruto desaparece por la cocina.

—Lárgate de mi casa.

Naruto ignora la orden de Sasuke. — ¿Iras a las carreras esta noche?

—Hola chicos.

La pálida cara de Sai hace que Sasuke escupa su café.

— ¿Y tú cómo diablos entraste?

—La puerta estaba abierta.

—Mi culpa. — Naruto grita aun metido en la cocina.

—Idiota.

El insulto no va dirigido para nadie en particular.

Naruto sale de la cocina, con la boca llena, regresa a la mesa donde está Sasuke y ahora Sai.

—Chicos necesito un favor.

—No tengo dinero. — Naruto y Sasuke contestan rápidamente.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?— pregunta Naruto escupiendo pedazos de comida en el periódico de Sasuke.

—Necesito que me acompañen a la prepa Konoha.

— ¿Para qué?

—Una chica. Anoche hablamos que saldríamos a almorzar hoy.

—Que agallas las tuyas. No tienes ni un quinto. Y todavía haces de galán.— Se mofa el Uchiha.

—No se preocupen, me ha invitado ella, no pago.

— ¡Que loco! Has conseguido una rica que invita. ¿Cómo es? — Naruto pregunta curioso.

— Linda, muy linda. Me parece bastante simpática.

— Y tonta. Algo debe tener para decidir de ir a almorzar contigo e invitar. — comenta Sasuke.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Suena la campana de la última hora. De lo alto de la escalera salen algunas chicas. Todas uniformadas. Rubias, morenas, castañas y una que otra pelirroja.

Bajan saltando, como en una carrera, solas o en grupo. Charlando. Alguna alegre por que le fue bien. Alguna otra molesta por la baja nota que saco. Algunas esperanzadas miran si esta ese, ese que le gusta a todas. Los galanes. Aquel que seguramente se volverá novio de una de otra clase.

Hanabi baja rápido los últimos escalones y corre a encontrarse con Konohamaru. Kurenai, que está allí por orden de Hiashi, mira a Hanabi y le pide a Kōh que suena la bocina. Le hace seña de ir rápido al carro. Hanabi asienta con la cabeza. Se acerca a Konohamaru y le da un beso rápido en el cachete.

—Chao, ya me tengo que ir. ¿Nos hablamos hoy en la tarde? Me debes llamar a mi casa porque me castigaron el celular.

—Está bien. Me muero por llamarte.

Hanabi sonríe.

Sora también está ahí. Ve a Naruto y sin esperar a Hinata, a quien le compro un ramo de flores como disculpa, desaparece despavorido.

Salen las otras clases. Al final las de ultimo año. Ino y Sakura aparecen en la escalera. Sai le da un golpe a Naruto y Sasuke. —Ahí está, es ella.

Sasuke mira arriba. Ve algunas chicas más grandes que bajan por las escaleras. Entre estas, reconoce a Sakura. Se voltea hacia Sai. — ¿Cuál es?

—La rubia, alta, con cola de caballo.

Sasuke vuelve a mirar arriba. Debe ser la chica al lado de ella. No sabe porque, pero le gusta saber que no es ella, la tonta que lleva a Sai a almorzar y paga.

—Es linda, yo la conozco. — Ambos voltean a ver a Naruto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?

—Es hija del amigo del padre de Shikamaru, uno de los dueños de Taller Ino-Shika-Cho. La he visto unas cuantas veces en el taller.

Ino está viendo con Sakura las muchas posibles maneras de convencer a Hinata para que las acompañe a almorzar, cuando ve a Sai.

— ¡Oh, no!

Sakura se gira hacia ella. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Esta el que ayer me quito el dinero de la semana.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Ese de ahí abajo. — Ino indica a Sai.

Sakura mira en esa dirección. Sai está parado en el centro. A su derecha, en una moto naranja, está un chico rubio. Lo conoce, no en persona, sino, por los chismes. Es popular entre las chicas del colegio. Le dicen Kyūbi. Y a su izquierda está el. En una moto negra y con lentes de sol oscuros.

— ¡Oh, No!

Ino mira preocupada a la amiga. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Él te robo a ti también?

—No, su amigo, el que está al lado izquierdo, me tiro a la piscina ayer.

Ino asiente, como si fuera normal que los tipos roben sus carteras y las metan a las piscinas.

— ¡Ah, entiendo, pero no me lo habías dicho!

—Esperaba olvidarlo. Vamos.

—Pero me tienes que contar todo.

Bajan decididas las últimas escaleras. Sai va hacia Ino. Sakura los deja rápido y se dirige hacia Sasuke.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se puede saber que viniste a hacer acá?

—Primero que todo esto es un lugar público, segundo solo he venido a acompañar a Sai que va a almorzar con ella.

—Se da el caso que 'ella' es mi mejor amiga. Y que Sai es un ladrón, debido a que le robo su dinero.

Sasuke imita sus palabras. —Se da el caso que Sai es mi amigo y no es un ladrón. Fue ella quien lo invito a almorzar, y ella paga. ¿Pero porque siempre eres así de ácida?

—Cretino.

Los ojos de Naruto van de Sakura a Sasuke y de Sasuke a Sakura. Le divierte ver a Sasuke discutir con una chica.

— ¡Ino! Sakura!

Los cinco voltean. Hinata corre bajando las escaleras y haciendo gala de su torpeza, pisa mal un escalón y pierde el equilibrio. Pero no azota contra el suelo. No, Naruto y sus increíbles reflejos la salvan de una espantosa caída. Hinata se sonroja, al darse cuenta que está en los brazos de Naruto. Un, apenas audible, susurro sale de sus labios rosados.

—Tu…

Naruto sonríe. Le gusta la sensación de tener a Hinata entre sus brazos. Ino y Sakura al ver que Hinata está a salvo regresan a sus respectivas conversaciones.

Naruto reacciona, se da cuenta que ha tenido a Hinata en sus brazos durante más tiempo del necesario. Pone a Hinata en el piso con mucho cuidado, como si de una frágil muñeca de porcelana se tratara. Le da unas de sus famosas sonrisas ladinas.

—Yo… ah…gracias…

—No hay porque.

—Creo que te debo una.

—No es que este contando, pero con esta ya van dos.

Hinata se sonroja. Recuerda el motivo de su carrera.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba. — Se voltea hacia sus amigas. —Ino, Sakura.

Las nombradas voltean. Hinata les entrega dos celulares que saca de su mochila.

—Tengan.

— ¡Gracias, Hina!

Sonríen. Ahora ellas le deben una. Hinata gira hacia Naruto y le sonríe tímidamente. Kōh, suena la bocina.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Nos vemos.

Con una tímida sonrisa y un leve rosado sobre sus mejillas camina hacia el auto. Sube y desaparece. Naruto vuelve a observar la pelea entre Sakura y Sasuke. Esta vez ya no le parece tan interesante.

—Estúpido.

— ¿Es posible que solo sepas decir palabrotas? Una chica como tú con el uniforme de la _Preparatoria Konoha_, "educada" y se comporta así.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Pero tú que sabes de comportarte, tarado?

Sai se acerca a tiempo para escuchar el último cumplido.

—Veo que se llevan muy bien. ¿Entonces, vienen a almorzar con nosotros?

Sakura mira sorprendida a la amiga. — ¡Ino no lo puedo creer! ¿Vas a almorzar con ese ladrón?

—Bueno, al menos los recupero. ¡Paga el!

Naruto mira a Sai. — ¡Que infame! Dijiste que pagaba ella.

Sai sonríe al amigo. —Bueno, es cierto. Tú sabes que yo nunca miento. Ayer le quite el dinero y pago con eso. Por eso, en cierto sentido, paga ella. ¿Qué hacen entonces, vienen o no?

Naruto mira al grupo. —Lo lamento pero debo ir a comer con Jiraiya.

Sasuke no tiene tiempo de negarse. Naruto interviene por él. —Estoy seguro que ustedes cuatro estarán bien.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Hanabi mira por la ventana. Su amiga Moegi está enfrente de la escuela y habla con Konohamaru. Hanabi se molesta.

— ¡No es posible! Cada vez que me gusta alguien, Moegi está ahí, se pone a hablar y se hace la tonta. Mira que loca. Siempre lo hace a propósito. Primero ella odiaba a Konohamaru, ahora ve como le habla.

Moegi ve pasar el Mercedes. Saluda a Hanabi y le hace una señal con la mano que en la tarde la llamaría. Hanabi la mira con odio y no le responde. Después se gira hacia la hermana.

— ¿Hina, Kyū te vino a buscar a ti?

—No.

—Como no, vi que hablaban.

—Paso por casualidad.

—Bueno, podrías regresarte con él. ¡Ahí está!

Justo en ese momento Naruto pasa a toda velocidad con su moto cerca del carro. Con los lentes oscuros, gira ligeramente la cabeza y sonríe. Esta seguro que Hinata lo está mirando. De hecho, no se equivoca.

Naruto acelera y sin pararse en el semáforo rojo va hacia la calle Shuriken a toda velocidad. Un carro que viene a su derecha suena la bocina. Un oficial no tiene tiempo de leer la placa. La moto desaparece superando otros carros.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Naruto se sienta en la mesa, después enciende la televisión. Pone el canal diez. Esta Killer Bee con un montón de chicas en bikini y un extraño rap. Naruto piensa en Jiraiya sentado frente a él. Quién sabe si a él le gusta también. Jiraiya agarra el control de la mesa y apaga la televisión. Al parecer no.

—No nos vemos en tres semanas, que fui a promocionar mi libro. Regreso y tú ni siquiera te pasas por la casa. Y cuando no vemos, te pones a ver la tele. ¿Hablemos, no?

—Esta bien, hablemos. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero saber que has decidido hacer…

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

—Es simple… quiero decir que aún no lo sé.

La domestica entra con la comida. Pone el plato enfrente de cada uno. Naruto mira la tele apagada, tal vez al final las modelos enseñan sus boobies. Eso le gustaría a Jiraiya.

Mira el plato de ramen. Tiene encima cerdo hervido y vegetales. Naruto recuerda las veces que había comido ramen en esa mesa, en esa casa, con su papá, su mamá, el pervertido de Jiraiya y una que otra vez la abuela Tsunade. Su madre siempre le sonreía cuando iba por su décima porción. Es su comida preferida. Quién sabe si Jiraiya lo hizo a propósito. Decide no preguntarle.

—Viste, mande a hacer ramen. ¿Cómo quedo?

—Gracias Ero-sennin. Quedo buenísimo.

No está mal, de hecho.

—No me llames así mocoso.

—La única cosa es que debería ser quizás un poco más condimentado.

Jiraiya decide ignorar el hecho que lo ha ignorado.

—No es por ser fastidioso, pero ¿por qué no te inscribes en la universidad?

—No lo sé. Estoy pensándolo. Y debería decidir la facultad.

—Puedes elegir medicina o economía, o leyes como yo. Una vez que te gradúes te puedo ayudar a conseguir un puesto.

Naruto se imagina vestido como Jiraiya o Itachi, en su oficina, con todo ese papeleo. Con su secretaria. Esa última idea le gusta por un segundo. Después lo piensa mejor. En el fondo siempre puede invitarla a salir y no tener que trabajar.

—No lo sé. No me siento atraído.

— ¿Porque dices eso? En la escuela ibas bien. No deberías tener problemas. En la prueba de aptitud sacaste setenta, lo que está muy bien.

Hubiera salido mucho mejor, si no fuera por todos esos problemas que tenía. Después de lo que paso nunca más abrió un libro. Nunca más estudio.

—No, es ese no es el problema. No lo sé, ya te lo dije. Quizás después de este verano. Ahora no quiero ni pensarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora entonces? Vas a dar vueltas haciendo desorden, metiéndote en problemas. Siempre en la calle y regresando tarde. Itachi y Tsunade me lo han contado.

—Pero que te dijeron si ellos no saben nada. — murmura como niño chiquito.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el juez después del proceso? Debes estar atento. Después de este momento, cualquier denuncia, alguna otra cosa que suceda, elimina automáticamente su decisión.

—Claro que me acuerdo, me lo repetiste al menos veinte veces. Sin contar a la abuela Tsunade y la "intervención" de Itachi.

Jiraiya sonríe. Es mejor ser el simpático. Con Naruto ser duro no sirve de nada.

— ¿Tan mal lo hizo?

—Si, al final termino hablando de quesos y condimentos.

Ambos ríen. Terminan su comida entre risas y bromas.

—Ahora debo irme. Hablamos luego.

—Esta bien. ¿Pensaras en lo de la universidad?

Naruto en la salida se pone la chaqueta. —Lo pensare.

—Tsunade quiere verte. Ve a visitarla.

—Pero…

—Pero nada.

—Esta bien, la visitare. — Naruto sale rápido.

Jiraiya se queda solo en el salón, se acerca a la ventana y mira afuera. Mira como la moto naranja desaparece. "Ojala Minato y Kushina estuvieran aquí."

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

Sāra es la chica que sale en la cuarta película de Naruto Shippūden: _La Torre Perdida_ y según yo ella seria como la Britney Spears del Universo 10MDS.

La _Vampira_ es Fūka que sale en el relleno de Shippūden y besa/absorbe el chakra de Naruto.

Killer Bee sigue siendo Killer Bee. xD

Siempre he creído que si Sai, Naruto y Sasuke fueran amigos, Naruto y Sasuke dejaría de pelear y unirían fuerzas para molestar a Sai. Ustedes que opinan? Ya sabes que ahi abajo esta ese botoncito.

_Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review, siguen y agregan a favoritos. 3_

_Xoxo ~Lady W' :*_


	7. Chapter 7: Héroes

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien!

Siento haberme tardo tanto pero... tenia tantas ideas en la cabeza (una de ella es Neutral, por favor léanla :3) y no se me ocurría nada para esta, Pero ya esta aquí!

Para todas mis hermosas lectoras/es que no le entendieron a mi explicación de que significa 10MDS, lo simplificare para ustedes: 10MDS = a 10 Metros del Sol :D

Disclaimer: Como siempre Naruto no es mio, ni tampoco 3MSC.

* * *

_"Cualquiera puede caer por descuido en el heroísmo."_

Capitulo VII: Héroes

La que pintaba para ser una aburrida tarde de castigo en la mansión Hyūga, se corrompe con el musical eco del timbre.

Hinata mira sorprendida a Ino, o al menos finge estarlo. No esperaba su visita. Pero así es Ino de espontánea. Entran a su habitación. Ino no puede contener su entusiasmo.

— ¿Entonces, no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Hinata pregunta, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—No, si me lo preguntas así, entonces no te cuento. Hasta te pareces a la frentona de Sakura.

Hinata alza una ceja bien delineada.

Después Ino no puede más.

—Esta bien, como te mueres por saber, te lo digo. Me divertí un montón. No sabes dónde me llevo.

—No, no lo sé. Pensé que tú me lo dirías.

Ino hace un puchero pero de todas maneras relata cómo fue la cita, centrándose en la química que tienen ella y Sai. De vez en cuando menciona a Sakura y al guapísimo amigo de Sai. Hinata escucha, replica cuando es necesario o cuando Ino le deja hablar.

—Cuando terminamos de comer, Sai me llevo a casa y su amigo a Sakura. Y…

— ¡Ino! ¿Dejaste sola a Sakura?

—Hinata no te enojes, además creo que esos dos traen algo. — Una enorme sonrisa se pinta en sus rosados y brillantes labios. —Si, además harían una monísima pareja. Igual que tú y Kyū.

— ¿D-disculpa?

— ¡No finjas! Yo sé que tú y el tienen algo. — Hinata sabe que ya no hay escapatoria. — ¡Los vi hoy en la salida! Y todo eso de "no es que yo lleve la cuenta pero ya son dos".

—No tenemos n-nada. — Su mirada esquiva y sus mejillas sonrojadas no ayudan mucho a su declaración. —Además él es un cretino.

Los ojos de Ino están abiertos un poco más de lo normal — ¿Un cretino? ¿Qué te hizo para que TÚ lo llames cretino?

—Ino, n-no quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es vergonzoso.

—Te hizo algo…

— ¡NO!- grita una sonrojada Hinata. – N-No me hizo nada de eso Ino.

— ¿Entonces qué?

Hinata cierra los ojos y se frota las sienes. Tratando de despejar su mente. Y dice en un susurro: —Me metió en la ducha.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Que me metió en la ducha. —Eleva solo un poco su voz.

— ¿Qué?

—Me metió en la ducha. —grita Hinata.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Esta bien. Luego hablaremos de eso. — Ino no está muy convencida pero aun así lo deja pasar y se enfoca en Sai. — Bueno como te decía Sai me llevo a casa y después me pidió que esta noche fuera con él a las carreras.

— ¿Qué carreras?

—Esta noche van unos cuantos a la plaza Yondaime con las motos y compiten. Velocidad, sobre una sola rueda en dos. Recuerdas, que Matsuri contó que fue. Dijo que es genial. ¡Ella fue una groupie…!

— ¿Groupie?

—Si, esas que van detrás las llaman así porque se montan con una correa y se amarran así al que maneja. La regla es que deben estar de espaldas.

— ¿Volteados de espaldas? ¿Ino te volviste loca? Eso es de cretinos.

—Hmp, nunca te pedí que vinieras conmigo. Solo quería un consejo. ¿Qué dices, voy?

—Ino, sabes que puede ser peligroso y además no creo que eso sea legal y… ¿tanto te gusta ese chico?

—Entonces, ¡voy a las carreras! — Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Hinata mueve la cabeza. —Bien, diviértete.

—Sai me viene a buscar en un rato. Pero ¿qué dices, según tu debería ir y divertirme o hacerme de la que mira las carreras y se fastidia un poco?

Hinata solo suspira.

—Bien pero me debes hacer un último favor. No sé a qué hora regresare de las carreras, le dije a mi madre que voy a dormir en tu casa.

Hinata resopla. — ¿Y si llama tu mamá?

—Ella nunca me llama… y por cierto, debes dejarme las llaves debajo de la alfombra de la puerta. En el puesto de siempre.

—Esta bien.

— ¡No lo olvides!

—Nunca lo olvido. — Hinata sonríe mientras se despiden.

~10MDS~

Sakura se pregunta como siempre se deja convencer por Ino.

Hace un año Ino la arrastro al concierto de Killer Bee y a ella ni siquiera le gusta el rap. La semana pasada Ino la convenció de comprar una banana split super mega grande para ambas, al final ella termino con un horrible dolor de estómago ya que Ino solo comió una pequeña porción y ella se lo tuvo que comer todo.

Y ese día tendría que ir a comer con Ino, el chico que le robo dinero y el chico que no solo la llamo fea si no también la tiro a la piscina. Definitivamente Ino tenía un don para el convencimiento

Aunque si dicho chico no hubiera hechos todas esas cosas tan horribles, Sakura se sentiría feliz de tener una "cita" con tan perfecto espécimen. Inclusive estaría en su estado de _fangirl_. Y es que no todos los días un chico guapo te lleva en su moto.

—Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo. — dice Sakura mientras ella y Sasuke esperan a Ino y Sai en la entrada del restaurante.

—Hn. — Es la respuesta del chico.

Sakura decide tomar eso como un sí. —Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. —Dice extendiendo su mano.

Sasuke la mira un segundo y después accede a estrechar su mano. —Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que llegan Ino y Sai.

La comida transcurre más o menos igual. Ino habla y ríe con Sai. Sakura guarda silencio mientras come con Sasuke.

Todos terminan y Sai paga, con el dinero de Ino.

—Creo que es hora de dejarlas en casa. — Dice Sai.

Ino rápidamente se monta detrás de él. Sai arranca el motor. Minutos después desaparecen en el tráfico.

—Vamos sube.

—Oh, no quisiera ser una molestia. Mi casa queda cerca puedo ir caminando, pero gracias.

—Bien, como quieras. — Sasuke se aleja en su moto.

Media hora después de una larga caminata, Sakura decide que debió aceptar la oferta de Sasuke. Después de todo, Sasuke tiene una amplia y cómoda espalda y huele tan bien y…

Se pega en la cara. Lo último que necesita es ponerse a fantasear con el tipo que la aventó en una piscina.

Sigue caminando y voltea alrededor. Nunca le ha gustado esa zona de la ciudad, llena de pandilleros, graffiti y quien sabe que otras cosas, pero tiene que pasar por ella para llegar a casa.

Si, un paseo con Sasuke Uchiha suena tentador en esos momentos.

Da vuelta en la esquina y sonríe. Solo unas cuadras más y llegara a casa.

—¡En esa cola sí me formo! — grita uno.

Otro más avispado grita: —En esa cola yo no me formo, yo me meto.

Sakura solo ignora los silbidos y vulgares piropos. Un poco más y estará en casa.

—Oye linda, ¿qué haces una preciosura como tú por estos lugares?

Sale un tipo frente a ella.

—Con permiso. — Trata de esquivarlo.

— ¿Tan rápido y ya te vas lindura? — Sale otro que le tapa el paso.

Otros dos tipos la rodean. Sakura traga grueso. Un paseo con Sasuke Uchiha ahora parece el paraíso.

— ¿Por qué no se largan, idiotas?

Sakura voltea a ver a su salvador. Extrañamente su voz es idéntica a la de…

—No te metas donde no te llaman Uchiha.

—Yo me meto donde se me da la gana. — Sasuke sonríe con autosuficiencia.

El lugar se queda en silencio. El que parece ser el líder habla: —Esto no se quedara así, Uchiha. — Suelta con odio. Se retira y los demás lo siguen.

Sakura casi le salta encima a Sasuke pero la mirada del pelinegro la obliga a repensarlo y quedarse en su lugar.

—Sasuke… yo

—Sube. — Ordena tranquilamente. Sakura solo parpadea. — No me gusta repetirme.

Sakura no lo piensa más y se monta detrás de él. Sasuke arranca la moto y se alejan del lugar.

Sakura se abraza más fuerte a la espalda de Sasuke. Oh huele tan bien.

~10MDS~

Hinata sale de su cuarto. Tiene una camisa rosa pastel dos tallas más grande, abajo un pijama azul y en los pies pantuflas de conejito. Después de una ducha relajante se siente mejor, pero no está feliz del todo. Quien sabe que locuras hará Ino esta noche.

Le consuela saber que tal vez Sakura la acompañará. "Si, Sakura no la dejara hacer tonterías."

Atraviesa el corredor. Hinata, ahora más tranquila, va a la cocina. Busca sus amados roles de canela y encuentra que se han acabado.

Va a hacia la lista del mandado y anota _roles de canela, _debajo de _plántanos _de Hanabi. Lee un poco más arriba y encuentra la letra de Neji. Hace menos de una semana que Neji se fue de viaje y ya lo extraña. Tal vez le escriba más tarde.

Agarra una manzana verde y la lava. Después, teniéndola agarrada en el vacío por la ramita que le sobresale, comienza a girarla. Cada giro, una letra. Decide empezar al revés. Cuando la ramita se suelta, esa, aquella es la inicial de alguien que piensa en ti. Z, Y, X, W... La rama se suelta con un sonido seco.

Salió la U. ¿Quién conoce que inicie por U? Nadie, no le viene a la mente nadie. Por suerte no salió la K. Es difícil que esa ramita resista tanto.

Su padre sale esta noche y también es el día libre de Kurenai, quien les aconseja como cada noche de no abrirle a nadie. Después Hinata baja en pijama y sin hacerse ver, esconde las llaves de la casa bajo la alfombra de la puerta. Quién sabe dónde está Ino, y tal vez Sakura, en ese momento. En la carrera de motos en la Plaza Yondaime. Quizás contentas.

Hanabi está en la sala. Habla con Konohamaru en el teléfono mientras con un lapicero garabatea sus nombres y algunos corazones en una hoja.

— ¿Entendiste porque antes no podía hablar?

—_Si, porque estaban tu padre y tu institutriz se estaban despidiendo._

—Exacto: te decía si, aja, ehm. ¡Y tú no entendías! — Una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Hanabi, una lástima que Konohamaru no la pueda ver —Tengo una idea: debemos decidir una palabra clave para cuando no podamos hablar.

_— ¿Cómo cuál?_

—Qué se yo, pensemos…

_— ¿Qué tal rasengan?_

—Rasengan. Si, rasengan me gusta.

Hinata pasa en ese momento y se para frente a la hermana.

— ¿Es posible que siempre estés en el teléfono?

Hanabi no le responde. Decide usar rápido la nueva palabra. — ¡Rasengan!

Konohamaru se mantiene perplejo por un momento. —_ ¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar?_

— ¡Claro! Si no porque diría rasengan así, de la nada. Entonces ¿no lo habíamos decidido así?

_—Esta bien, pero ¿cómo se yo que ahora no puedes hablar?_

—Eh no lo puedes saber. Dije rasengan.

_—Sí, pero pensé que quizás estabas probando como sonaba._

Su discusión que no era precisamente algo como metafísica, fue interrumpida de repente por la voz de una señorita de la compañía telefónica.

_—Atención. Llamada local urgente para el número…_

Hanabi y Konohamaru se quedan en silencio. Escuchan las primeras cifras que decidirían a cuál de los dos es el que lo están buscando.

Hanabi cubre la voz de la señorita. —Es para mí. Debe ser Moegi.

_— ¿Hablamos después?_

—Si, te llamo cuando termine. ¡Rasengan!

Konohamaru ríe. En ese caso quiere decir algo más o menos como "te quiero mucho."

—_ Yo también_. — Cuelgan.

Hinata mira a la hermana. Extraño que haya terminado así rápido.

—Han hecho una llamada local urgente.

—Me parecía, es muy extraño que terminaras tan rápido. Será papá molesto porque siempre consiguen ocupada la línea.

— ¡Cómo va a ser! Seguramente es Moegi. Habíamos quedado en que hablaríamos después.

Se mantienen esperando en silencio cerca del teléfono. Listas para alzarlo en el primer timbrazo. Como dos participantes en un quiz televisivo donde debes presionar primero el botón y dar la respuesta exacta. El teléfono suena. Hanabi es más veloz.

— ¿Moegi?

Respuesta equivocada.

—Ah, discúlpeme, si ya se la paso. Es para ti.

Hinata le quita el auricular de las manos de Hanabi. — ¿Si, diga?

Es la madre de Ino. Hanabi sonríe. —No tardes tanto. ¿Ok?

Hinata le hace un puchero. Hanabi sonríe.

Hinata se concentra en la llamada. —Ah, sí señora Yamanaka, buenas noches. — Escucha a la madre de Ino. Naturalmente quiere a su hija. —Ino está durmiendo. — Después, arriesgando como nunca dice: — ¿Quiere que la despierte? — Hinata entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes esperando la respuesta.

—_No, no te preocupes. Te lo puedo decir a ti._

Ya paso todo.

—_Mañana en la mañana logre hacer la cita para el análisis de sangre. Así que debes decirle que no coma nada desde que se levante y que la vengo a buscar yo a las siete. Entrará a la segunda hora, si no se hace muy tarde. _

Hinata se relaja.

_—Por favor Hinata, no dejes que coma._

—No se preocupe, señora.

Hinata cuelga. Hanabi le pasa cerca lista para adueñarse de nuevo del teléfono.

—Te fue bien. ¿Verdad?

—Le fue bien a Ino.

Hinata rápidamente llama al teléfono de Ino. Nada que hacer: está apagado.

Se va a la cocina a hacerse un té. Dos pedazos de limón, una bolsa de azúcar dietética y se echa en el sofá. Las piernas dobladas hacia adentro, los pies metidos bajo un cojín, donde hace más calor.

Hanabi naturalmente vuelve a llamar a Konohamaru. Le cuenta la historia de Ino, la llamada de la madre, la mentira de Hinata y tantas otras cosas que para los dos son divertidísimas.

En la televisión de la sala hay muchos cambios de canal. Una transmisión de la civilización antigua, una historia de amor más contemporánea, un quiz muy difícil. Hinata se queda un momento en el sofá pensando. No. Esta respuesta no la sabe. La voz de Hanabi llega desde el corredor, alegre y divertida. Dulces palabras de amor se confunden entre risas frescas. Hinata apaga la tele. Ino debería regresar antes de las siete.

—Buenas noches Hanabi.

Hanabi sonríe a la hermana. —Buenas noches.

Hinata no intenta siquiera de repetirle a la hermana de no ocupar tanto el teléfono. "¿De que serviría?"

Se lava los dientes. Coloca en la silla el uniforme para el día siguiente, prepara su mochila y se mete en la cama. Se encuentra distraída. Gira en la cama tratando de dormir un poco. No puede. "¿Y si Ino iría directo hacia la escuela?" Ella es capaz de todo. Quizás amanece y hace que Sai la lleve a la escuela cuando su mamá la viene a buscar. "¡Ino, baka!"

Sale de la cama y se viste veloz. Se mete una blusa de tirantes gris y un par de jeans. Pasa frente a la hermana. Todavía en el teléfono.

—Voy a avisarle a Ino.

Hanabi la mira emocionada. — ¿Vas a la Pradera? ¡Yo también quiero ir!

— ¿A la Pradera? Yo voy a la Plaza Yondaime, donde hacen las carreras.

—Eh, se llama la Pradera.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Por todas las flores que están a los lados de la calle. Por esos que murieron.

Hinata se pasa la mano por la frente. —Solo faltaba esto… ¡La Pradera!

Agarra su chaqueta de piel, poniéndosela en el corredor y trata de salir. Hanabi la pará.

— ¡Te lo pido, Hina, llévame contigo! ¡Por favor!

— ¿Qué pasa, todas están locas ahora? Tú, Ino y yo que vamos a la Pradera. También podríamos hacer una carrera en moto, ¿no?

—Si te pones una correa fuerte te eligen ellos y te llevan detrás, anda llévate la mía. Imagínate que divertido es ser groupie…

Hinata piensa en que estaría durmiendo ahorita. Todo es inútil. Se sube el cierre de la chaqueta. Llama a un taxi para que la lleve a la pradera.

—Hanabi, no lo repito más. Cuelga ese teléfono. — Después sale corriendo, con un gancho entre los cabellos y el corazón que extrañamente le late fuerte.

Mientras va en el asiento trasero del taxi, le parece estar frente a un conductor de programas con un quiz todo para ella. "¿Qué vas a hacer allá? ¿Porque vas a la Pradera, entre ramos de flores para esos que murieron? ¿En esa calle donde grupos de cretinos no les importa tener el mismo fin?"

La respuesta le parece fácil. Va a avisarle a Ino de regresar antes de las siete. Esa Ino que ama estar en los lugares más absurdos, que no sabe nada. La Ino que siempre trae apagado su celular. Si, ella va sobre todo por Ino. O al menos esto es lo que ella misma quiere creer.

* * *

Sasuke y Hinata son todos uno héroes no creen?

Les gustan las escenas SasuSaku o InoSai o mejor me dejo de cosas y hago puro NaruHina?

Gracias por todos sus reviews :3 No se desesperen por supuesto que Hinata hará locuras con Naruto, pero todavía necesitan desarrollar su relación.

_OXOX ~LadyW_

_18 de Mayo, `13_


	8. Chapter 8: La Pradera

Hola! A que no saben que? Hoy es día de 2x1! Espero y lo disfruten! :B

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio si lo fuera se llamaría Hinata, seria un shoujo y yo no estaría escribiendo esto. Step o H, Babi, Pallina y Pollo tampoco son mios x3

* * *

_" Y ahora Harry, adentrémonos en la noche y prosigamos esta peligrosa e indeseable aventura." ~J. K. Rowling_

Capitulo VIII : La Pradera

Motos que van sobre una sola rueda, motos que corren veloces rugiendo, frenando y acelerando, chicos que pasan de pie sobre los pedales mirando si hay gente conocida, otros que saludan amigos.

Bocinas diversas, agudas y profundas, suenan como enloquecidas. Motores fuertes se responden rugiendo. Luces de faros, colorados de maneras diversas, iluminan la calle como si fueran una enorme discoteca.

Una moto sobre una sola rueda le pasa tan cerca que Hinata casi pierde el equilibrio. Un chico de quince años deja caer de nuevo la rueda del frente riendo alocadamente. Frena haciendo un gran ruido y vuelve a ir por el sentido inverso. Se alza de nuevo con las piernas fuera de su puesto, ligeramente desequilibrado.

Hinata mira distraída todo. Después se pone a caminar, tropieza con un tipo con los cabellos peinados, una chaqueta negra de piel y un pendiente en el oído derecho.

—Mira por dónde vas, ¿no?

Hinata se disculpa.

Mira una pared toda pintada de negro y tiene escrito con blanco: _Aquí los muertos siguen vivos. _Está llena de fotos de muchachos que ya no siguen vivos. Hay flores y veladoras. Otros tienen chaquetas o zapatos. Ahora mucho más que antes se pregunta qué está haciendo en ese lugar.

A lo lejos ve a Temari. Está ahí, sentada en el suelo, sobre una chaqueta de mezclilla. Cerca de ella esta Shikamaru, su novio. Hinata se les acerca.

—Hola Temari.

—Hola Hina, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. ¿Conoces a Shikamaru?

—Si, ya nos hemos visto.

Se intercambian una sonrisa. Shikamaru trata de recordar donde y cuando. Vaya que si Hinata lo recuerda. La última vez que lo vio, ella estaba en el coche de Sora y él estaba destrozando dicho coche.

— ¿Vienes por otra ducha con Kyu?- Sonrie el castaño. Temari lo mira. Él le dice que le contara luego.

— ¿K-kyu-Kyubi? ¿Yo?- Hinata tiene las mejillas rojas —N-No se dé que ha-hablas.

Shikamaru ríe, después Temari se le une.

— ¿Entonces que te trae por aquí, Hina?- pregunta la rubia.

—Ino.

— ¿Ino? Kyu era una mejor opción.

Hinata se encoge de hombros y sonríe. —Lo mismo dice él.

— ¿Entonces si son algo?

—Los cretinos no son mi tipo.- Mira a Shikamaru y agrega. —Sin ofender.

Shikamaru levanta las manos. —Nadie ha salido herido.

—Me despido, debo buscar a Ino.- Se aleja.

Sobre una pequeña escalera, detrás de una red, esta Sai. Esta sentado sobre una gruesa moto y habla alegremente con una chica que tiene abrazada entre las piernas.

La chica tiene una gorra azul con visera. Los cabellos rubios recogidos le salen del gorro entre la visera y el final. Tiene puesta una chaqueta con los bordes blancos plastificados como típica porrista. Una correa que se usa para ser groupie, un par de pantalones azul oscuros y los zapatos combinados. Esa loca desencadenada que ríe, mueve divertida la cabeza y besa cada tanto a Sai, es Ino. Hinata se les acerca. Ino la ve.

—Hola, ¡que sorpresa!- Va a su encuentro y la abraza. — ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, vinieras!

Ino la suelta y la mira a los ojos. —A propósito, ¿qué haces acá? ¿No es de cretinos venir a las carreras?

—Si, cretina. Llamo tu mama.

—No… Y ¿qué le dijiste?

—Que dormías.

— ¿Y te creyó?

—Sí.

Ino suelta un suspiro. — ¡Menos mal!

—Sí, pero dijo que mañana en la mañana te buscaba rápido, que debes hacer los análisis y saltar la primera hora.

Ino da un salto de alegría. —Siiii!

—Bueno, te pasara buscando a las siete, así que trata de regresar pronto, ok?

—Pero ¡quédate!- Ino agarra a Hinata bajo su brazo y la lleva hacia Sai. — ¿A qué hora termina esto?

Sai sonríe a Hinata quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Rápido, a lo más dos horas y termina todo. Después iremos a comer algo, ¿está bien?

Ino mira entusiasmada a la amiga.

—Anda, no seas aguafiestas. - Dice mientras Sai sonríe y prende un cigarrillo. —Sabes que aquí esta Kyuubi… será feliz de verte.

—Lo siento pero yo regreso a casa. Trata de llegar rápido. No quiero tener problemas con nuestros padres, ¿ok?

Hinata da la vuelta lista para irse, ya no quiere estar ahí.

— ¡Hina no seas aguafiestas, vamos si Sakura se divierte tú también puedes!

—Lo siento Ino pero estoy castigada además Hanabi aun esta en casa y….

— ¿Y? Hina, ¿Qué pasa?

—Ino, ¿dónde está Sakura?

—Ah, Sakura se fue a dar una vuelta con los chicos.

Unos brazos la aprietan en un gran abrazo y no la dejan responder.

— ¡Hina, que alegría que estés aquí!

— ¿Sa-Sakura?

— ¡Pues quien más tontita!

Hinata mira sospechosamente a Ino – ¿Qué le pasa?

—Hinata no seas paranoica, ¿Qué acaso no me puedo divertir?- contesta Sakura haciendo un puchero infantil.

Hinata solo mira a Ino.

—A mí no me mires, yo no le dado nada. – contesta Ino.

Hinata se suelta del asfixiante abrazo. –Bueno yo ya me iba.

— ¡Oh Hina, aun no te puedes ir!- Hinata apenas alcanza a huir del nuevo abrazo.

—Lo siento chicas pero- camina de espaldas huyendo de Sakura – yo estoy castigada y…- su espalda choca con alguien.

—Vaya entonces es cierto, todavía castigan a las niñas buenas.

Es Naruto. Parado frente a ella con su sonrisa arrogante.

—L-Lo siento, n-no me fije por donde iba.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Solo vine a avisarle a Ino.

—Ah entonces, ¿no viniste por mí?- Naruto se para enfrente. —Estaba seguro que habías venido para verme correr…

Se acerca peligrosamente su cara a la de ella. Hinata lo esquiva superándolo.

—Pero si ni sabía que estabas aquí.-Se ruboriza.

—Lo sabía. Te pusiste toda roja. Viste, no debes decir mentiras, no eres capaz.

Hinata se queda en silencio. Se molesta con ese maldito rubor y su corazón que, desobediente, le late veloz. Naruto lentamente se le acerca. Su cara está de nuevo muy cerca de la de Hinata. Le sonríe.

Un pitazo largo y seguro suena. Todos se voltean. Es Kakashi. Esta en el centro de la calle, es un hombre alto con cabello plateado, un tapabocas cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y un parche tapando su ojo izquierdo. Tiene una chaqueta de piel negra. Es respetado por todos. Alza los brazos. Es la señal. La primera carrera, la de las groupies. Naruto se voltea hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres venir detrás mío?

—No, gracias. No estoy loca.

—No, la verdad es otra. Tienes miedo.

— ¡No tengo miedo!

—Entonces haz que una de tus amigas te preste su correa, ¿no?

—No apoyo las carreras de idiotas.

Una rubia se para enfrente. Es Shion. Saluda a Ino y Sakura con una sonrisa, después ve a Hinata. Hinata rompe el contacto visual, mirando hacia otro lado. Shion se sube la chaqueta.

— ¿Me llevas, Naruto? – Muestra la correa apropiada.

—Seguro.

Shion le lanza una mirada de satisfacción a Hinata, después le pasa al lado. Naruto se acerca a Hinata.

—Que mal, te hubieras divertido. A veces el miedo es una cosa fea. No te deja vivir los momentos más bellos. Es una especie de maldición si no sabes vencerla.

—Ya te lo dije, no tengo miedo. Anda vete a correr.

—¿Vas a apoyarme?

—Te diré lo que voy a hacer: Irme a casa.

—No puedes, después de que pita nadie puede moverse.

Ino se le acerca. —Si, así es. Anda Hinata. Quédate aquí conmigo. Así vemos esta carrera y nos vamos juntas después.

Hinata asiente. Naruto se le acerca y con un movimiento ágil le quita el gancho que Ino le regalo del cabello. Hinata no tiene tiempo de pararlo.

— ¡Devuélvemelo!

Trata de agarrarlo. Naruto la tiene en alto de la mano. No alcanza.

Naruto sonríe y se monta en la moto.

En ese momento llega Shion y se monta detrás de él. Se pone de espaldas como dice el reglamento y se ata a él con la correa. La moto sale justo a tiempo cuando ella logra cerrar la correa. Shion lleva las manos hacia atrás y se las lleva a los lados. Después alza la cara. Hinata está ahí viéndola. Las dos chicas intercambian una última mirada.

Después Naruto alza la moto, Shion cierra los ojos aguantándose de él. La cinta los aguanta. Naruto cae en dos ruedas y acelera para ponerse en el centro de la calle, listo para la carrera. Alza el brazo derecho. En su mano, resplandeciente y alegre, está el gancho de Hinata.

De repente, tres motos aparecidas de la nada, van al centro de la calle. Todos tienen detrás a una chica sentada al contrario.

Las groupies miran alrededor. Una locura de chicas y chicos están frente a ellos. Las miran divertidos. Algunas las conocen y gritan sus nombres. Otros le saludan con la mano buscando tener su atención. Pero las groupies no les responden.

Kakashi reúne las apuestas. Recoge el dinero y se lo mete en el bolsillo de enfrente de la chaqueta, con cierre. Después alza el brazo derecho y se mete el silbato en la boca. Hay un momento de silencio.

Los chicos en las motos están todos mirando al frente, listos para salir. Las groupies tienen los ojos cerrados. Todas menos una.

Shion quiere saborear el momento. Adora las carreras. Las motos corriendo. La velocidad.

Los conductores empujan el pedal hacia abajo. Con un único rumor suenan al mismo tiempo. Están listos. Kakashi baja el brazo y pita.

Las motos salen de frente, casi inmediatamente sobre una sola rueda, veloces y rugiendo. Las groupies se sujetan fuertes a sus hombres.

Naruto juega con el freno y el acelerador. Su moto, proyectada siempre a la misma altura, parece inmóvil, sostenida por un hilo transparente en la penumbra de la noche. Shion mira la calle correr, las rayas blancas casi invisibles se mezclan una con la otra y aquel gris asfalto parece un mar que suave, liso, sin ondas, navega silencioso bajo ella.

Naruto llega de primero entre los gritos de alegría de los amigos presente y la felicidad de los que apostaron por él.

Kiba, Suigetsu y cualquier otro amigo se precipitan a darle cumplidos. Una mano hermana no bien diferenciada en medio del grupo le ofrece una cerveza aun fría. Naruto la agarra al vuelo, le da un trago largo, después se la pasa a Shion.

—Estuviste genial, nunca te moviste. Eres la groupie perfecta.

Shion bebe un poco, después baja de la moto y le sonríe.

—Hay momentos en que hay que quedarse quietos y otros en que hay que saber moverse. ¿No crees?

Naruto le sonríe. —Si, si lo creo

La mira alejarse, sus caderas contoneándose. Llega Sai.

— ¡Vamos con Kakashi, a ver cuánto ganaste!

—No mucho, me daban de favorito.

—Coño, ya no eres una buena jugada. Debes perder alguna carrera, así dejas de ser favorito. – Suigetsu sugiere.

—Quizás deberías hacer una caída y después jugamos todo en la última donde ganas. Clásico ¿no?- dice Kiba.

— ¡Si, pero la caída la hago con tu moto!

— ¡Entonces no! Apenas la arregle.

— ¡Kyu! – Él se voltea. Son Ino y Sakura. — ¡Increíble! ¡Eres el mejor!

Naruto mete la primera, y con Sai detrás hace espacio entre la gente y se aleja para retirar su merecido premio.

* * *

Ahi viene el siguiente recién salido del horno!

& que tal si me dejas un review? Son GRATIS! x3

XOXOX ~Lady W

_19 de Mayo, `13_


	9. Chapter 9: U de Uchiha

Ya esta aquí! Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ya me estoy quedando sin ideas para el disclaimer.

Claimer: Porque yo se que tu también estas hasta la madre del relleno chafa de Naruto!

* * *

_"...our impulses are too strong for our judgement sometimes" -Thomas Hardy_

Capitulo IX: _U_ de Uchiha

Shion se para frente a Hinata, Ino y Sakura. Tiene una chica pelirroja detrás de su moto. Shion mastica un chicle de menta con la boca abierta.

–Se puede saber ¿qué hacen unas tontas como ustedes en un lugar como este?

La tipa de atrás sonríe.

–Y sobre todo ¿cómo salen sin uniforme? ¿No son de esas idiotas de la Konoha? Dicen que son todas unas refinaditas.

Ino se ajusta la gorra.

– ¡Escucha cretina! Pero ¿qué tienes contra nosotras? Si hay algo que te molesta dilo y ya.

Sakura también interviene – No te andes con rodeos.

Shion apaga la moto.

–Pasa que tienes la correa para correr y no te lo puedo permitir.

–Y ¿quién lo dice?

– ¿Por qué no corriste güerita? – pregunta Tayuya.

–No compitió mi novio. Yo solo corro con Sai. Porque, si no lo sabias…– Ino se voltea a la chica detrás de Shion. –…Sai es mi novio.

Tayuya hace una mueca. Ino lo dijo a propósito. Sabe que Tayuya está interesada en Sai.

Shion señala a Sakura.

–Y ¿tú qué?

–Yo ya corrí, cretina.

– ¿Y ella? ¿Ella que hace acá? No lleva siquiera la correa. – Mira a Hinata de pies a cabeza –¿Que, no sabes que este lugar está reservado a las groupies? O corres o te vas.

Hinata se voltea hacia sus amigas suspirando. –Solo faltaba la estúpida de turno.

Shion se da cuenta. – ¿Que has dicho?

Hinata le sonríe.

–Dije que estoy esperando mi turno.

Shion se queda quieta. Quizás de verdad no la escucho bien.

Hinata abre la chaqueta de Ino. –Anda, dame esta correa.

– ¿Que? ¿Estas bromeando?- Ino jala a Hinata hacia un lado –Mira que si te la pones y te eligen, debes correr. Una vez vino aquí una chica que se puso la correa por casualidad, porque le gustaba. Bueno, la hicieron montarse en la moto y debió correr a la fuerza.

Hinata la mira curiosa. –Dejas a Sakura correr pero a mí no...

–Bueno ya sabes que Sakura a veces es medio machorra…

Hinata la mira. Ino hace una mueca graciosa. Después comienzan las dos a reír. En realidad, tratan solo de dramatizar el momento. Shion y la amiga las miran fastidiadas.

Hinata se mete la correa y dice con sarcasmo.

– ¡Wow, que increíble! Ahora también soy una groupie.

Un tipo atemorizante pasa con la moto enfrente. Tiene la parte baja de los cabellos completamente rapadas y un cuello grueso le sale de una chaqueta verde militar con detalles negros.

–Dale groupie, tú la de cabello negro. Móntate detrás.

Hinata se señala incrédula. – ¿Quien, yo?

– ¿Quién más? Anda, muévete que pronto comienza.

Hinata se acerca a Ino.

–Bueno, yo me voy. Después te cuento como es.

Ino la abraza y le dice al oído: –Eres la mejor.

Hinata le sonríe, después se dirige hacia el tipo con la moto. Por un momento se acuerda de esa frase. La ha escuchado antes y las cosas no han salido bien.

Una moto se interpone en su camino hacia el tipo.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Sas-Sasuke?

—Oye esa es mi groupie. —reclama el tipo.

—Jódete, ahora es mía.- Sasuke regresa su atención a ella — ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

—Vine a avisarle a una amiga.

—Y ¿por qué diablos te ibas a subir con ese tipo?

—N-No tengo ni la menor idea.

El tipo vuelve a hablar —Si solo vas a platicar con ella, deja a los demás correr con ella.

Sasuke solo lo mira ferozmente. —Súbete.

Hinata no lo piensa dos veces. Sasuke es un millón de veces mejor.

Hinata tiene algún problema para montarse en la moto de espalda. Sasuke la ayuda. Hinata se ajusta la cinta. El la agarra, se la pone al nivel del corazón y se la regresa a la mano. Su pecho y la espalda de Sasuke son más grandes que la correa de Ino. Con suerte llega ajustarlo en el último hueco. Shion le da una palmada con fuerza a la chaqueta de Sasuke.

—A ver si así le puedes ganar a Kyu. – Después sonríe a Hinata –Veras como te diviertes aquí detrás. Uchiha corre bien, aunque, claro, no tan bien como Kyu.

Hinata no tiene tiempo de responder. Sasuke, molesto gracias a Shion, acelera y va adelante.

Ino se queda con Sakura —Esa perra.

—Si, como se atreve a hablar así de Sasuke.

La moto frena en el centro. Hinata por el frenazo termina golpeándose contra la espalda de Sasuke.

—Cálmate, Hina.

La voz cálida y profunda voz de Sasuke que debería tranquilizarla tiene el efecto contrario.

Tal vez en ese momento ella debería estar comiendo una manzana, en lugar de hacerla de groupie. ¡La manzana! Ahora la U toma sentido. _Uchiha, Sasuke_ _Uchiha_.

Un chico alto, pelirrojo y con un tatuaje en la frente, se para a su derecha. La chica detrás de él, una castaña con el labial muy cargado. Está feliz de ser la groupie. Hinata se voltea al otro lado.

Un tipo con los colmillos de fuera, cabello blanco y una moto amarilla está a su izquierda. Suigetsu. Lo ha visto antes en la fiesta de Matsuri. Detrás de él hay una chica con los cabellos rojos y lentes.

La chica la saluda. Hinata no responde. Tiene la garganta seca.

La moto amarilla tiene un horizonte con un grueso sol en el centro, con ondas sobre una playa y un tipo que surfea o algo así. Abajo tiene una escritura: _El Tib…_

Hinata se inclina hacia delante pero no puede leer más. El resto de la escritura está cubierta por los pantalones del tipo. Se alza sobre sus piernas acercándose al espejo. Lo gira hacia lo alto mirando hacia arriba. La luna aparece reflejada adentro. Hinata mira la cubierta. Ahora si puede leer todo: _"El Tiburón_."

Naruto apenas se mete su premio a los bolsillos cuando Sai le da un codazo.

–Hey, mira quien está ahí. – Sai indica las motos que van a salir. –Esa que está detrás de la moto de Sasuke, ¿no es la amiga de Ino?'

Naruto se acerca. No es posible. Es Hinata. Agita el brazo y grita su nombre. –Hinata

Siente que la llaman. Es Kyu. Lo reconoce, allá en el fondo justo frente a ella. La está saludando.

Susurra casi a sí misma. –Te lo pido Kyu, hazme bajar, ayúdame.

Después suelta la mano para decirle que se acerque. En ese momento, Kakashi pita.

El público grita. Las motos salen al frente acelerando. Hinata se vuelve a agarrar rápido a Sasuke, aterrorizada. Todas las motos suben en una rueda.

Hinata ve la calle correr bajo de ella, dura y terrible. Trata de gritar mientras la moto ruge y el viento le desordena los cabellos. No le sale nada. La correa le aprieta fuerte la barriga. Le dan ganas de vomitar.

Cierra los ojos. Es aun peor. Siente que se desmayara. La moto continua corriendo sobre una sola rueda. La rueda de enfrente baja un poco. Sasuke acelera más. La moto se alza de nuevo, Hinata se encuentra más cercana al asfalto. Cree que se caerá. Un toque al freno y la moto regresa ligeramente abajo.

Todo alrededor, está en silencio. Solo el viento y el sonido de las otras motos. El Tiburón está ahí a su derecha, detrás de ellos. Sus largos cabellos blancos se mezclan en el viento con los rojizos de ella y la rueda delantera casi inmóvil en el aire. Gaara está ligeramente más lejos.

Sasuke está ganando. Ella está ganando.

Siente la mirada de Shion. La única vez que su padre podría estar orgulloso porque finalmente se comporta a la altura de su apellido es en una carrera ilegal. Es irónico. La única vez que tiene el valor y el orgullo que se le exige es peleando con una cualquiera. ¿Por qué?

A sí, porque él está viendo. Por Naruto.

Cierra los ojos. Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Recuerda el día que conoció a Sasuke, el pequeño, alegre y saltarín Sasuke.

Sasuke y su hermano, Itachi, fueron los primeros niños, que no eran familiares, que conoció. Sasuke era un niño alegre, como todos los demás. Habían sido amigos cuando estaba bien besar los raspones del otro y jugar juntos en el lodo.

Él siempre la cuidaba cuando jugaban, la trataba como a un perrito al que le encargaron cuidar. De hecho Mikoto, su madre, siempre se lo decía —Sasuke, recuerda que tienes que cuidar a Hina-chan.

Era fácil darse cuenta de lo cercanos que eran Itachi y Sasuke, así que cuando Itachi y Sr. Uchiha se pelearon, resultando en la emancipación de Itachi. Fue un golpe duro para Sasuke.

Desde entonces Hinata vio como Sasuke se transformaba en un chico frío y la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, no ayudo mucho para cambiar eso.

Al morir Fugaku, Mikoto, se hizo cargo de la empresa. Por lo que dejo de pasar tiempo con Sasuke para concentrarse en los negocios.

La soledad lleno el corazón de Sasuke y ella, por mucho que le disgustara, no pudo hacer nada. Volvió a encontrarse con Sasuke en el funeral de Mikoto, al recibir el pésame la cara de Sasuke solo mostraba indiferencia.

Lo último que supo de él, era que estaba viviendo con Itachi.

¿Itachi sabía lo que hacía Sasuke? Supuso que sí. Hay que ser ciego o muy tonto para no darte cuenta que vives con un delincuente juvenil, y ella sabía que Itachi no era ninguna de los dos.

Itachi siempre fue reconocido como un genio, incluso ahora que esta a cargo de la compañía Uchiha. Ella también algún día estará a cargo de la empresa familiar.

Abre los ojos de nuevo y encuentra el suelo peligrosamente de su cara ¿Que tanto había estado perdida en sus pensamientos?

Siente un sonido a su derecha. Se voltea. Suigetsu acelero más. La moto se alza mucho. Un golpe seco al freno. La rueda del frente cae muy veloz. La moto trata de alzarse de nuevo, El Tiburón la trata de aguantar. El manubrio se le fuga de las manos.

La moto va a la izquierda, yendo de lado, y de nuevo a la derecha. Suigetsu y Karin, atados, están indefensos en contra de ese caballo con motor, hecho de pistones y cilindros enloquecidos.

Terminan en el suelo todavía atados. Después su cinta se rompe, se deslizan, girando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la calle. Suigetsu trata de proteger con su cuerpo a Karin.

La moto, ahora libre, continua veloz su carrera. Después cae lateralmente, deslizándose sobre el asfalto, chilla y da muchas más vueltas. Al final da una especie de giro, vuela cerca de Hinata, alta en la penumbra de la noche. Después, con un último giro, cae golpeándose y destrozándose, dejando atrás miles pedazos de acero y de la cubierta pintada.

Gaara y Sasuke se detienen. El grupo lejano se queda en silencio por un momento, después todos corren al lugar del incidente.

Suigetsu se alza. Se aguanta sobre una sola pierna. La otra sale fuera del pantalón roto, herida y fracturada. Un visible abultamiento debajo de la chaqueta, muestra que el hombro se le salió, mientras que la sangre oscura le desciende por la frente.

La chica esta tirada en el suelo. El brazo derecho se sacude descompuesto. Esta roto. Llora por el susto, sollozando fuerte.

Hinata se libera de la correa. Baja de la moto. Los primeros pasos son inseguros. No logra dominar sus piernas por la emoción. Entra en el grupo. No conoce a ninguno. Siente los lamentos de la chica tirada en el suelo. Busca a Ino.

En un momento escucha otro pitazo. Más largo. Se pregunta que es, acaso otra carrera aunque la otra no termine. No entiende.

Todos comienzan a correr en todas las direcciones. La gente la tropieza. Las motos le pasan por un lado. Escucha las sirenas. No muy lejos aparecen los carros con sirenas. La policía. Solo faltaba eso.

* * *

Ya les cayo la poli! Ahora que pasara?

No te pierdas el otro capitulo para averiguarlo!

& tu ya dejaste tu review?

XOXOX ~Lady W

_19 de Mayo, `13_


	10. Chapter 10: De huidas y padres

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado ocupada, fin de semestre, ustedes ya saben: exámenes, proyectos, bla, bla, bla...

Y aquí su servilleta decidió participar en la obra de _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas _como _Alicia _así que ya se han de imaginar lo estresada que andaba pero ya se acabo! Gracias a Dios, Buda, Ala, Mama Naturaleza o/y Goku.

Espero disfruten este capitulo :)

Disclaimer: Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que Naruto ni 3MSC son míos.

* * *

_"El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente."_

_– Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga_

Capitulo X: De huidas y padres.

Alrededor todos escapan. Alguno grita, otros se tropiezan peligrosamente. Es una autentica estampida humana. Hinata se pone a correr.

Mas patrullas siguen llegando.

De repente, algo la para. Alguien la agarra por los cabellos. Es un oficial. La empuja con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, jalándola con violencia desde atrás por los cabellos.

Hinata grita del dolor, tirada en el asfalto, mientras algunos mechones se despegan. En un momento, el policía la suelta.

Un golpe en plena barriga ha hecho que se doblara en dos abandonando la presa. Es Naruto. El policía trata de responder. Naruto le da un empujón violento que lo hace terminar en el suelo. Después ayuda a Hinata a alzarse, la hace subir en su moto detrás de él y sale acelerando.

El policía se recupera, se monta en un carro cerca con un colega al volante y parten a su persecución. Naruto pasa fácilmente entre la gente y las motos paradas de la municipal. Algunos fotógrafos avisados de esa redada llegan al lugar y toman fotos. Naruto se levanta sobre una rueda y acelera.

El carro de la municipal con el oficial golpeado supera lateralmente el grupo y, con la sirena chillando, esta rápidamente detrás de ellos.

Naruto acelera y gira a la izquierda. La rueda detrás se desliza ligeramente marcándose en el asfalto. Hinata se aprieta a él y grita: —¡Para!

— ¿Estas bromeando?

La patrulla se pone detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos en la calle. Naruto vuela rápido por la bajada. La policía no se queda atrás, con la sirena chillando.

— ¡Kyu, para!

Naruto siente el miedo en la voz de Hinata. Acelera de nuevo y se voltea repentinamente a la derecha. Se meten en una calle desierta. Hay algunas villas con un muro alto y una cerca. Naruto frena.

—Rápido, bájate. Espérame aquí y no te muevas. Vengo por ti en cuanto ya no los tenga detrás.

Hinata baja volando de la moto. Naruto sale de nuevo a toda velocidad. Hinata se esconde detrás de un muro.

La patrulla pasa poco después. Pasa rápido la calle, persiguiendo la moto. Hinata se tapa las orejas y cierra los ojos para no escuchar el sonido chillón de la sirena.

Naruto con las luces apagadas, solo, corre veloz en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Sai y Sasuke se paran frente a la residencia de Hinata. Ino se baja de la moto.

Sakura detrás de Sasuke pregunta: — ¿Qué haremos si aún no ha llegado?

—El primero que sepa algo, llama.

—No se preocupen, si esta con Naruto está bien. Dentro de un poco estará acá. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke apoya a Sai con un —Hn.

Ino y Sakura decide tomar eso como un sí.

Sasuke prende la moto, listo para llevar a Sakura a casa.

—No olvides llamar.

Ino asiente.

Sakura y Sasuke se despiden, desapareciendo entre la noche.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ino le sonríe a Sai. —No, voy adentro. Quizás está en problemas y llama a casa.

Sai prende la moto. Ino lo besa, después se va. Cuando está a mitad del camino se voltea. Sai la saluda. Ino le manda un beso con la mano, después desaparece.

Sai mete primera y se aleja. Ino alza la alfombra. Las llaves están allí, Hinata no lo olvido. Lentamente abre la puerta. Del corredor llega una voz. La reconoce. Es Hanabi. Está hablando por teléfono.

—Ino, que haces aquí?

—Cuelga, rápido. Debes dejar libre el teléfono.

—Pero estoy hablando con Konohamaru. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Por eso debes colgar. Tal vez Hinata llame. La última vez que la vi estaba en la moto con Kyu, siendo perseguidos por la poli.

— ¡¿No?!

— ¡Si!

— ¡Que asombrosa es mi hermana!

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

El silencio poco a poco se apodera del lugar.

El polvo que levanto la municipal lentamente desaparece. Nubes densas y grises vuelan en lo alto del cielo sin luna. Ni una luz. Solo un pequeño faro lejano. Hinata se pega al muro. Una brisa ligera mueve las hojas de los árboles. Se siente sola y perdida. Esta vez es cierto. Tiene miedo.

¡Ay, si tan solo se hubiese quedado en casa!

Podría estar comiendo uno de sus deliciosos roles de canela y haciendo zapping por los canales, tal vez en algún canal este alguna película aun no empezada (es odioso no entenderle a una película por no haberla visto desde el principio) o tal vez ver alguno de esos programas de concursos. Y de no haber nada en la tele podría ponerse a leer. Nada es más lindo que leer un poco antes de dormir.

Pero, cierto, los roles de canela se habían acabado y ella tenía que ir a avisarle a Ino.

Al menos, pudo darle el recado a Ino.

Sintiéndose un poco más optimista, se dirige hacia el pequeño faro. Camina lentamente, a lo largo del muro, con la mano apoyada al mismo, atenta a donde mete los pies, entre pedazos de hierba alta y salvaje.

¿Y qué tal si la muerde una serpiente o algún otro animal? ¿Y qué tal si sale una rata? ¿Y si alguien, aprovechando su soledad y la oscuridad, quiere matarla?

Inhala y exhala lentamente, en repetidas ocasiones. Debe de dejar de ver películas de terror con Hanabi.

Una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Seguro que en alguna dimensión paralela Ino está haciendo lo mismo por ella.

Frunce el ceño y resopla de una manera poco femenina al percatarse de que, en algún momento empezó a hablar sola y una pequeña ardilla la mira como si estuviera loca.

Tal vez lo está. ¿Desde cuándo una ardilla puede saber el estado mental de una persona?

Suspira y se abraza a sí misma. El miedo le está matando las neuronas.

El viento sopla, trayendo consigo el agudo sonido de la sirena. Y ella no tiene donde esconderse, o tal vez si.

Hinata sube como puede la cerca. Hay una fisura en lo alto. Mete la mano, después la otra, al final consigue un apoyo para los pies. Derecha, izquierda y arriba, logra subir. Salta en la oscuridad, aterriza en cuatro patas. No es su mejor aterrizaje, hay que admitir.

Hinata se alza poco después de que las luces rojas y azules desaparecen. Se golpeó las manos y rodillas cayendo hacia delante en la oscuridad. Se metió en algo cálido y suave. Se le mete lentamente por toda la chaqueta y los jeans. Sobre las manos adoloridas. Trata de moverse. Las piernas están hundidas hasta la rodilla. Es fango. Viscoso y mucilaginoso fango.

Definitivamente debió quedarse en casa.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Ino, como toda una profesional, sin ningún ruido deposita las llaves debajo del tapete. Asoma la cabeza y busca por los alrededores. Hinata todavía no ha llamado. Pero al menos así no debe tocar para entrar. En ese momento siente el sonido de un carro. De la curva del patio sale el elegante Mercedes negro de los Hyūga.

Ino cierre la puerta de golpe. Corre rápido hacia el corredor.

—'Nabi rápido, ya llego tu papá.

Hanabi está frente al refrigerador, presa del hambre usual de las dos de la madrugada. Después de las palabras "llego" y "papá" lanza la puerta del refri. Corre a su cuarto y se encierra dentro.

Ino entra en el cuarto de Hinata y se mete en la cama toda vestida. El corazón le late fuerte. Se pone a escuchar. Siente el sonido del portón del garaje que cierra. Es cosa de minutos. Después en la oscuridad del cuarto ve el uniforme en la silla. De seguro Hinata lo preparo antes de salir. Pobre Hina. Esta vez está en problemas.

Ino se sube las sabanas hasta la cabeza y se voltea hacia el muro, mientras una llave gira ruidosa el cerrojo de la puerta de la casa.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Naruto continúa corriendo veloz. Hace un rato dejo a los polis atrás. Mira en el espejo. Detrás de él está todo tranquilo. Solo algún carro lejano. El tráfico de la noche. Ya no lo sigue nadie.

Prende las luces y se encamina a buscar a Hinata.

No sabe porque, pero siente que le paso algo. Ojala no sea nada malo.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Hiashi entra a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de agua. Mira el reloj, ya son más de las dos de la madrugada y él tiene hambre. Tal vez pueda robar uno de los roles de Hinata. Los busca pero solo los encuentra en la lista del mandado. Mejor para él. No es bueno comer tan tarde, no, tan temprano, bueno como sea.

Va hacia los cuartos de dormir. Antes de ir a dormir siempre revisa a sus hijas, un poco por hábito, cuando eran pequeñas solían despertarlo en plena madrugada y lo obligaban a asustar a los monstruos de su habitación, pero también para estar seguro que han regresado.

Esa noche no debían siquiera salir. Pero uno nunca sabe. Es mejor revisar. Entra en el cuarto de Hanabi. Como siempre la pequeña Hanabi, no puede dormir tapada. Camina sin hacer ruido, cuidadoso de no tropezar con las cosas de su hija.

Hiashi arregla el cubrecama y la tapa delicadamente con el borde de la sabana. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le desea buenas noches, madrugadas o lo que sea. Hanabi se voltea lentamente. Se alza apoyándose en un codo. Pega su oído a la pared. Ahora viene lo bueno.

Hiashi baja silenciosa la manilla y abre la puerta de Hinata. Ino esta en la cama. Cubierta hasta la cara. Por un pequeño hueco, ve el reflejo de luz del corredor que lentamente se plasma alargándose sobre las paredes. El corazón le comienza a latir veloz.

¿Y si la descubre que le cuenta?

Ino se mantiene inmóvil hecha un ovillo, tratando de no respirar. Escucha el sonido de los pasos: debe ser el papá de Hinata. Ino reconoce su loción. Es el.

Mantiene la respiración, después siente una mano en su brazo. Es el toque suave y afectuoso de un padre. Es cierto. Los padres, aunque en el fondo, son todos iguales. Preocupados y buenos. ¿Pero también para ellos las hijas son similares? Espera que sí.

El Sr. Hyūga se aleja. Repentinamente se detiene. Ino se queda inmóvil. Descubrió algo? La reconoció?

—Te pareces tanto a ella.

Ino apenas y escucha el susurro de Hiashi. ¿Se referirá a la madre de Hinata?

Después nota los pasos ligeros que se alejan. La débil luz del corredor desaparece. Silencio. Ino se gira lentamente. La puerta está cerrada. Finalmente respira.

Una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios. Un poco porque ya paso y otro tanto al saber que hasta los hombres duros y emocionalmente incompetentes como Hiashi Hyūga tienen corazón.

* * *

No lo puedo creer, ya son 10! :D

Muchas gracias a todos(as) por su apoyo! No saben lo feliz que me hacen :) Les mando muchos pero muchos abrazos psicológicos asfixiantes!

_~Lady W_

_11 de junio `13_


	11. Chapter 11: Socarrón

Ola ke ase, de vacaciones o ke? xD

Espero que se la estén pasando a gustisimoo~ :)

_Este capitulo va dedicado a Marlene de Whitlock. Gracias nena, sin ti no hubiera hecho esto :*_

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio. Ni 3MSC.

P.D.: Ya lo arreglee~! ^.^

* * *

_"Una sonrisa cuesta menos que la electricidad y da más luz." ~Proverbio Escoces_

Capitulo XI: Socarrón.

Con su cabello moviéndose al ritmo de la moto y su cara escondida en la espalda de Sasuke, Sakura no puede evitar sentir lo tenso que esta.

—Sasuke, estas bien?

No recibe respuesta. Ni siquiera ese sonido que hace con su garganta para responder a todo.

~10MDS~

Naruto llega a la calle en donde la dejo. Camina lentamente, buscándola entre la hierba. Mira alrededor. Hinata no está allí. Suena la bocina. Ninguna respuesta. Apaga la moto. Trata de llamarla – ¿Hinata?

Nada, solo el ruido de los grillos.

– ¿Hinata?

Sigue sin respuesta. Resopla y se pregunta a sí mismo – ¿En dónde diablos se habrá metido?

A lo lejos escucha un pequeño sonido —¿K-Kyu?

Es ella.

–Hinata, ¿en dónde estás?

– Aquí.

Naruto mira entre las tablas de madera oscura. — ¿Donde?

–¡Aquí! –Una mano sale en un espacio libre entre una tabla y otra.

– ¿Pero qué haces ahí atrás?

Por un hueco entre las tablas Naruto mira sus grandes ojos perla. Brillan solitarios con la débil luz del faro y parecen asustados. Como quien trata con un niño, habla con toda paciencia.

–Hinata, sal de ahí.

–No puedo.

Naruto trata de ocultar su molestia. – ¿Por qué?

–Me da pena.

– ¿Por qué?

–No te lo puedo decir.

–Sabes no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

Naruto prende la moto. Hinata bate las manos entre las tablas.

–¡Espera, espera!

– ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

–Primero necesito que me des tu chaqueta.

– ¿Estás loca?

–Por favor.

Naruto un poco receloso, le pasa la chaqueta.

– ¿No quieres mis pantalones también? – pregunta burlón.

–Eso estaría muy bien, gracias.

–Es broma, cierto?

–No, en realidad me gustaría que me cedieras tus pantalones.

Naruto aun un poco pasmado murmura así mismo: – No estoy teniendo esta plática. No estoy teniendo esta plática.

– ¿Has dicho algo?

–No.

–Oh, creí haber escuchado algo.

–Creíste mal. – Decide cambiar de tema. – Dime Hina, ¿qué me darás a cambio de mis pantalones?

– ¿D-De qué hablas?

–A caso no te han enseñado que en la vida no todo es recibir, también hay que dar.

–P-Por supuesto.

– ¿Entonces?

–Entonces… ¿q-que se te ocurre?

– ¿Qué te parece una cita?

–…una… c-cita…?

–Si, eso dije, una cita. – Una sonrisa ladina aparece en su apuesto rostro y sus ojos azules brillan con malicia. – ¿Qué te parece si el día que yo quiera te llevo a donde me dé la gana y hacemos lo que a mí se me antoje, a cambio tú te quedas con mis pantalones?

–N-No creo que e-eso sea a-ap-apro-apropiado.

–Una lástima. – Naruto prende su Ducati.

Hinata no se quiere quedar sola en ese lugar. Además él nunca dijo cuándo.

–Esta bien pero no me dejes.

Naruto apaga la moto y empieza a desabrocharse los pantalones. Hinata se ha tapado los ojos. Naruto sonríe.

–Es la primera vez que una chica me pide que me quite los pantalones y se tapa los ojos.

Hinata solo se sonroja más.

Naruto saca una pierna y después la otra. Con los pantalones en la mano, se los pasa a Hinata.

–Aun no me has dicho porque estás ahí.

–Es porque la patrulla paso y yo brinque para que no me vieran.

– ¿Y por qué sigues ahí? Yo no veo ningún poli cerca.

–Promete que no te rieras.

Naruto mira hacia sus hermosos ojos, después se pone la mano derecha en el corazón.

–Lo prometo.

–Recuerda que no te puedes reír, lo acabas de prometer.

–Como tu bien lo acabas de decir, lo acabo de prometer, es difícil que lo olvide.

–Creo que me he caído en el pantano.

Naruto arranca a reír. No logra parar la risa.

–Me dijiste que no te reirías. Lo prometiste.

–Si, pero esto es demasiado.

–Yo sabía que no me podía confiar. Tus promesas no valen nada.

Naruto logra controlar su risa. – Bien sal de ahí. Es hora de llevarte a casa.

Hinata mete las manos entre las fisuras, preocupada de no encajarse ninguna astilla. Un "Ay" ahogado sale de sus labios. Naruto sonríe. No fue tan cuidadosa después de todo. Hinata está en la cima de la reja, se desliza y comienza a bajar. Al final da un salto. Naruto gira el manubrio de la moto hacia ella iluminándola con el faro. La sonrisa no desaparece de su boca.

–Tienes una rara manía con la ropa de chico, sabias?

Hinata le saca la lengua y se acerca a la moto. Naruto deja de reír.

–Quieta. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

–No es obvio, voy a subir.

–Pero que, ¿estás loca? ¿Quieres subir en mi moto, después de, prácticamente, haberme robado mi ropa?

–P-Pe-Pero…

–Pero nada. Si quieres subir a mi moto, tienes que darme algo a cambio. Recuerda dar y recibir.

– Y ¿qué quieres?

– Aun no lo sé.

Hinata entrecierra los ojos, pensando que tal vez si aplica la técnica que le enseño Neji le pueda quitar esa socarrona sonrisa de la cara.

– Anda súbete, después me lo cobro.

Hinata se sube. Está cansada. Quiere ir a casa y tomar un baño. Los pantanos no son lugares muy aromáticos.

Naruto mete primera y parte. Después hace como si estuviera oliendo el aire.

– ¿Qué es ese olor tan extraño?

Hinata decide ignorar la pregunta.

~10MDS~

Ni Naruto ni Hinata, se logran salvar de las miradas y los comentarios de la gente:

–_¿Qué hace esa chica vestida de hombre?_

–_¿Por qué ese chico anda en boxers y camiseta? _

–_Estos chicos de ahora, en mis tiempos eso…_

Hinata mentalmente agradece que la chaqueta no deje ver que solo está en bra.

Al final llegan sanos y salvos a su casa. Hinata ve la cerradura del garaje pasada. Su padre ya ha regresado. Un peligro menos. ¿Qué cosa le podría inventar si la hubiera atrapado en ese momento en la moto detrás de Naruto y sobretodo con su ropa? Prefiere no pensarlo, no tiene tanta imaginación. Baja de la moto.

—Bueno, gracias por todo. ¿Te molesta si te lanzo la ropa desde la ventana?

Naruto sonríe. — ¿Entonces mañana en la noche te paso a buscar?

—No creo que pueda. Tengo deberes que hacer.

— ¿Acaso no te divertiste?

— ¡Por supuesto! Me fascina andar de groupie, que me persiga la poli y darme baños en los pantanos.

—Eh escuchado que son buenos para la piel. — comenta él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio? No tenía ni idea. — murmura con ella sarcasmo.

Naruto decide ignorarlo. — Y también te ha faltado que te gusta vestirte de hombre.

Hinata asiente sin muchas ganas. —Lo había olvidado.

— Pero has olvidado una cosa mucho más importante…

— Así y ¿qué cosa?

—Qué hiciste todo eso conmigo.

Hinata lo mira. Que tipo. Tiene una sonrisa bellísima y los ojos azules más bellos que ha visto, incluso más que los de Ino. Lástima que este tan mal. Se refiere a su carácter. Acerca del físico no tiene nada que decir. Ella decide sonreírle. No es un gran esfuerzo del todo.

—Si, tienes razón. Bueno, me despido.

Hinata hace para irse. Naruto le agarra la mano. Con dulzura. Hinata mira su muñeca y después mira su cara. Realmente son unos bonitos ojos azules. Se resiste un poco, pero después se deja llevar sin deshacer el contacto visual.

Naruto la lleva hacia él, acercándolos. La mira. Tiene el cabello largo, despeinado, seguramente por el viento de la noche y un poco duro pero eso es culpa del fango. Su piel es blanca, helada. Los ojos intensos, blancos, puros, buenos. Es bella. Deja deslizar una mano debajo de la chaqueta.

Hinata abre más los ojos, ligeramente asustada, emocionada.

— ¿K-Kyu?

— Dime Naruto. — susurra lentamente en su oído.

Siente su mano subir, extrañamente no la siente fría. Por lo alto de la espalda. Después baja. Se queda en medio de su espalda.

— Ya se lo que quiero.

Hinata asienta. Siente su aliento en su cuello. — ¿Qué cosa? —Susurra.

—Un beso.

Naruto la besa en el cuello, muchas veces, delicadamente.

— ¿Te gusta?

Hinata asienta de nuevo, después cierra los ojos.

Naruto continúa a besarla. Va a la cara, le toca las mejillas frescas, las orejas frías. Con un soplo cálido y provocante en el cuello desabrocha los pesados pantalones haciendo que escalofrío le recorra el cuerpo a Hinata.

Naruto se le acerca al borde rosado de los labios. Hinata suspira temblante. Después abre la boca, lista a aceptar su beso. En ese momento, Naruto se separa. Hinata se mantiene un momento así, con la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados, soñadores. Después los abre de repente. Naruto está frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Sonríe. Niega con la cabeza.

La toma de la cintura y susurra en su oído. —Pero quiero que me ruegues por él.

Hinata se vuelve roja en un segundo.

— ¿Di-Disculpa?

Naruto la suelta y se recarga en su moto. —Hina, Hina. Pero si yo acabo de comprobar que no eres sorda.

Sonrojada y confundida, saca las piernas del hace poco desabrochado pantalón. Se voltea, lista para irse. Pero qué tipo.

— Sabes te parecías a un pez rojo que tenía cuando era pequeño. Estabas ahí con la boca abierta, igual que el cuándo…

Hinata lo calla con una cachetada.

— ¡Auch! — Naruto se toca la mejilla divertido. — Mira que con la violencia no se obtiene nada. No es como si me golpeas yo te voy a besar…

Hinata se aleja veloz. La chaqueta le sube descubriendo un buen trasero cubierto por pequeñas panties negras. Trata de cubrirse como puede mientras mete la llame equivocada en la cerradura.

Naruto ya no sonríe. —Oye quiero mi chaqueta. Ahora.

Hinata lo mira con rabia. Se quita la chaqueta y lo lanza al suelo. Se queda en sostén y panties, en el frío, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto la mira complacido. Tiene un bello físico, para nada malo. Recoge la chaqueta y se la mete.

Hinata maldice esas llaves. El único día que las necesita y le fallan.

Naruto prende un cigarrillo. Quizás ha hecho mal en no besarla. Bueno, quizás para la otra.

Hinata finalmente adivina la llave, abre el portón y entra. Naruto va detrás de ella.

– Pecesito, no me vas a dar el beso de las buenas noches?

Hinata le lanza la puerta del portón en la cara. A través del vidrio, Naruto no puede escuchar lo que dice, pero lo lee fácilmente en sus labios. Le aconseja, mejor dicho, le ordena de ir a lavarse cierta parte. Naruto la mira alejarse. Claro, si ese lugar sería tan bello como el que tiene ella, no le molestaría hacerlo.

Hinata abre lentamente la puerta de la casa, entra y la cierra sin hacer ruido. Camina en la punta de los pies en el corredor y se mete en su cuarto. ¡Lo logro!

Ino prende la pequeña luz de la mesita de noche.

— ¡Hinata eres tú! Menos mal, ¡estaba tan preocupada! ¿Pero qué haces así? ¿A caso fue Naruto?

Hinata agarra la camisa de noche de la gaveta.

—Me caí en un pantano.

Ino huele el aire.

—Es cierto, huele. – Moviendo la mano en el aire, decide cambiar de tema. —No sabes que miedo tuve cuando vi esa moto cayendo. Por un momento pensé que habías sido tú. Eres increíble. En serio. Les enseñamos a esas dos golfas.

Hinata le da una mirada fría.

–Ino, no quiero escuchar más de groupies, de Sai, de Naruto, de carreras y de historias de este tipo. ¿Cappici*?

Ino la mira. Decide que no es el momento de bromear. Hinata va hacia el baño.

—Hinata.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Di la verdad. Te divertiste bastante con Naruto, no?

Hanabi entra por la puerta.

— ¡Hina! ¡Tienes que contarnos TODO!

Hinata suspira. Nada que hacer, no hay escapatoria.

* * *

Cappici*: Según yo es capich (si han visto películas de mafias italianas me entenderán); si no es algo asi como _entendido_...

_Gracias a TODOS por leer, dejar su comentario y seguir esta historia :*_

_17 de Junio, `13_


	12. Chapter 12: Secretos

HEY! Que tal? Vieron que ya lo arregle? :3

Disclaimer: Naruto es Kishimoto, 3MSC es de Moccia.

* * *

**Advertencia**: El siguiente capitulo contiene implicaciones sexuales?

* * *

_"If you have to keep a secret it's because you shouldn't be doing it in the first place" _  
_~David Nicholls_

Capítulo XII: Secretos

Naruto salta la verja, atraviesa el jardín sin hacer ruido. Escala hasta llegar a _la_ _ventana_ del segundo piso. Luego se acerca a la ventana. Esto sería más fácil si tuviera un balcón.

Todo está oscuro. Tal vez aún no ha llegado. Toca unas cuantas veces. La cortina clara se abre. En la oscuridad aparece la cara sonriente de Shion. Corre la cortina y se apresura a abrir la ventana.

—Hola, ¿dónde estabas?

—Me ha perseguido la policía.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. Espero que no hayan anotado la matrícula.

Shion se aparta. Naruto salta ágilmente por la ventana y entra en su habitación.

—No hagas ruido. Mis padres acaban de llegar. — murmura.

Shion cierra con llave la puerta. Naruto la mira ahí parada con ese camisón rosa pastel que resalta cada una de sus curvas.

— ¡Como hace calor! —Shion le sonríe. Baja un tirante y después el otro. El camisón lentamente cae a sus pies. Naruto solo puede mirar. Shion siente que su mirada le quema.

La débil luz de la calle entra por la ventana abierta. Cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo se distingue clara en la penumbra. Su cabello rubio cae por sus hombros.

Naruto se quita la chaqueta, Shion le ayuda con la camiseta. Por un momento, le parece sentir el olor del campo. Es extraño, parece mezclarse con otro perfume. No le presta demasiada atención.

Ambos se tumban en la cama. Shion lo abraza con fuerza. Naruto desliza su mano hacía abajo, le acaricia la espalda, las caderas y más abajo. Al subir de nuevo, se detiene entre sus piernas. Shion suspira cuando la toca, luego lo besa. Naruto mete su pierna entre las suyas.

Shion lo besa con pasión. La habitación se llena de suspiros. Shion sonríe. Susurra entre el fresco crujido de las sábanas:

—Esta es una de las veces en las que hay que saber moverse… ¿verdad?

—Así es.

Piensa que puede que sea ella la mujer que le va. Naruto le besa el pecho. Está seguro. Shion es la mujer que le va. Luego, de repente, recuerda el extraño perfume. Es suave, dulce, simplemente delicioso. Lavanda y vainilla. Fascinante combinación. Recuerda también a quién pertenece. Y, por un momento, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, deja de estar tan seguro.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

_Bzzzzzt_ . . . _bzzzzzt . . . bzzzzzt . . ._

Lentamente abre los ojos, frunce el ceño cuando ve un resplandor debajo de su almohada.

Su teléfono.

La pantalla parpadea de un azul brillante. Vibra frenético por la alarma.

Ino lo apaga. Se desliza silenciosa fuera de la cama y se empieza a vestir. Mira a Hinata. Apenas se ha movido y duerme tranquila en su lado de la cama.

Hinata abre los ojos. Se da la vuelta sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Ino le sonríe.

—Hola.

Hinata se vuelve hacia el otro lado. Su voz le llega un poco ahogada.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Siete menos cinco.

Ino se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Hacemos las paces?

—Esta vez te costara.

—No hay tiempo, mi madre llegará dentro de nada y tengo que ir a hacerme el análisis.

—Entonces no hay paz.

—Anoche fuiste muy valiente.

—He dicho que no quiero volver a oír hablar de eso.

Ino alarga los brazos.

—Está bien, como quieras. Eh, ¿qué digo si me encuentro a alguien al salir?

—Buenos días.

Hinata le sonríe y tira hacia arriba de la sábana. Ino coge la bolsa con los libros y se la echa al hombro. Está feliz, han hecho las paces. Hinata es genial y, además, ahora es una groupie.

Ino cierra con cuidado la puerta, como un rayo, cruza de puntillas el pasillo. La puerta de casa todavía está cerrada con llave. Descorre el cerrojo y, justo cuando está a punto de salir, oye una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Ino?

Es Hiashi. Listo para ir a la oficina. Con su traje gris oscuro y su corbata roja.

Ino decide seguir el consejo de Hinata y con un «Buenos días, señor» desaparece por las escaleras pensando en lo atractivo que se vería el Sr. Hyūga sin ese ceño fruncido.

Su madre todavía no ha llegado. Se sienta en la banqueta a esperarla. Un tibio sol asciende frente a ella e Ino se pone a divagar.

¿Neji se verá como el padre de Hinata cuando sea mayor? O ¿El Sr. Hyūga se habría visto como Neji cuando era joven?

Si es la última, felicita a la madre de Hinata por abusada, así quien no. Una lástima que la señora ya no este entre los vivos.

Si es la otra, decide que la próxima vez que vea a Neji le dirá que empiece a ahorrar para el botox. Si, tener el ceño fruncido por tanto tiempo debe dejar bastantes arrugas.

Y hablando de Neji ¿cuándo volverá? Ni la mismísima Hinata lo sabe. Vaya desperdicio. Un chico tan guapo que solo piensa en estudiar. Apuesto, fuerte, inteligente, rico, sin lugar a dudas, un chico de relaciones serias*. Un verdadero desperdicio.

Sonríe, lo bueno que ella tiene a Sai.

Una bocina suena. Es su madre.

Ino sube al coche pensando en lo bueno que es tener a Sai.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

— Levántate, dobe.

Naruto abre los ojos para encontrar a Sasuke mirando a través de su ventana.

—Cierra la maldita cortina.

Naruto tira hacia arriba la cobija, tapándose con ella hasta la cabeza. Sasuke se la quita de un jalón.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Naruto grita molesto.

—Vístete. Tenemos que ir al gym. —Sasuke responde mientras se sienta en una silla.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Alguien se murió? — pregunta consternado.

—No. Vamos a pelear. _Tú y Yo._ — contesta el moreno con la cara en su teléfono.

— ¿Y por qué querría _yo_ pelear contigo?

— ¿Tienes miedo, _Kyu?_ —dice burlón.

—Jódete. Por cierto, ¿Quién te dejo entrar? —pregunta mientras se pone una camiseta naranja.

—Jiraiya.

Naruto terminar de ajustarse el cinturón y mira a Sasuke, quien está ocupado mandando un mensaje. — ¿Listo para que te patee el trasero?

—Sueñas, _dobe._

Llegan al gimnasio. La chica de recepción los recibe con una sonrisa. Naruto la atrapa mirándole el trasero a Sasuke.

—Pero si no tiene nada. — le susurra a la recepcionista.

La chica solo se sonroja.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen tan temprano aquí? — pregunta uno de los nuevos instructores.

—Venimos a pelear. — contesta el Uchiha.

—Hola, Hayatte _dos._ — saluda Naruto.

Genma y Sasuke ruedan los ojos.

—Chiste viejo, baka. — dice Kiba, al unirse al grupo.

—Ni siquiera me parezco a él. Así que ya déjenlo. —ordena Genma.

Ninguno de los chicos dice nada.

Naruto y Sasuke suben al ring. La mayoría de los shinobis (nombre para los socios del gym) paran sus rutinas y se acercan al cuadrilátero. No todos los días el legendario Uchiha Sasuke y el mítico Kyūbi se enfrascan en una pelea.

Naruto brinca un poco por su esquina. Sasuke estira el cuello de un lado al otro. Genma está en medio y da la señal para que empiecen. Los chicos chocan sus guantes.

Sasuke empieza con una par de combinaciones rápidas. Naruto apenas tiene tiempo de esquivarlas.

Sasuke continua lanzando golpes, fuertes y precisos. Naruto trata de cubrirse.

— ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

Sasuke no responde.

Naruto esquiva un gancho y pregunta: — ¿Es por lo de las flexiones? Vamos viejo, nos seas rencoroso. Otro día podemos repetir. Tal vez esta vez sí ganes. —termina con una sonrisa.

— No es por eso. — responde mientras lo golpea en el pómulo.

Naruto se aleja un poco. Ni modo, esta vez ser chistoso no ayuda en nada. Se pone serio y golpea a Sasuke en un costado.

Intercambian combinaciones por un tiempo hasta que Sasuke conecta un gancho en la mandíbula de Naruto mandándolo a la lona.

Sasuke se inclina hacia Naruto. —Aléjate de Hinata. — amenaza con voz baja y sale del ring.

Genma y Kiba lo ayudan a levantarse.

—Esa si fue una paliza. —comenta Kiba viendo la espalda de Sasuke entrar a las duchas.

Sai, quien estaba haciendo ejercicio, no importándole mucho la pelea (las ve todos los días), le lleva un poco de hielo. — Creo que después de esto es obvio quien es el hombre en la relación.

Naruto lo manda callar con la mirada. Sai solo sonríe.

— ¿Iras por Ino ahora?

— Si. ¿Por?

— Iré contigo.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

La campana del descanso acaba de sonar. Todas las chicas recogen sus cosas para poder salir a almorzar.

Hinata termina de guardar su último libro cuando una caja rosa casi se le estrella en la cara. Ino sostiene la caja con una blanca sonrisa.

Hinata le sonríe de vuelta y abre la caja. Son un par de rollos de canela de su panadería favorita. Cierra la caja y abraza a Ino.

— ¿Paz? —pregunta la rubia.

—Paz. —confirma Hinata.

Sakura se les une después.

* * *

~10MDS~

* * *

Sai y Naruto llegan un poco antes de que suene el timbre de salida.

Naruto mira a un lado y ahí está Sasuke, tranquilo en su Yamaha R6.

La campana suena y las chicas empiezan a salir.

Hinata es de las primeras en salir. Tiene la mirada fija en sus pies, atenta a no tropezar. Levanta la cabeza y distinguen una moto naranja. Oh no, es el.

El parece haber nota su mirada, sonríe ladino.

— Hinata.

Hinata voltea al otro lado, buscando a quien le llama. Es Sasuke. Termina de bajar las escaleras para llegar a donde esta él.

—H-Hola.

—Vamos sube.

—P-Pero...

—Anda iremos a comer.

—P-Pero mi… mi p-padre…

—Itachi ya hablo con él y dice que está bien.

—Esta bien. — Hinata le sonríe.

Ino y Sakura salen de salón justo para ver como Hinata se sube a la moto de Sasuke.

Sasuke arranca la moto. Hinata voltea para ver la cara sorprendida de Ino, la decepción de Sakura, la sonrisa falsa de Sai y la cara de incredulidad de Naruto.

Pega su cara a la espalda de Sasuke y cierra los ojos. Tal vez así deje de sentir las miradas en su nuca.

* * *

Que?Que dejaras un review? Tu, muy bien. :)

VAMOS! Pícale al botón.


	13. Chapter 13: Paseo

Que le dice un techo a otro techo?

-Te echo de menos. :3

_Disclaimer-no-jutsu: _"Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de carácter público, no es patrocinado ni promovido por ningún partido político. Queda prohibido el uso de este historia con fines, de lucro y otros distintos a los establecidos."

* * *

_"Pon un gramo de audacia en todo lo que hagas."_

_~Baltasar Gracián_

Capítulo XIII: Paseo

Hinata simplemente sigue a Sasuke, recorren todo el camino en silencio.

El departamento de los hermanos Uchiha está situado en uno de los edificios más importantes de Konoha. Es lujoso, sofisticado y elegante. Justo lo que uno podría esperar de ellos.

Al salir del elevador que los lleva al ultimo piso, entran a un vestíbulo blanco. En el centro hay una mesa negra redonda de madera y un espejo. En las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo. Sasuke abre una puerta doble y entran a una enorme habitación blanca. La enorme habitación es la sala de estar. Tiene techos altísimos y la pared más lejana es de cristal. Esta tiene un balcón con vista a todo Konoha.

A la derecha hay un enorme sofá negro de piel con forma de "L" y tiene cojines rojos y blancos distribuidos de diferente manera. Fácilmente cabe una docena de personas.

Frente al sofá hay una chimenea de acero inoxidable. Arriba de esta hay varios retratos familiares. En una salen Itachi y Sasuke de bebes.

Hinata no puede evitar sonreír al ver una foto en donde están los Uchiha y los Hyūga en la playa. El pequeño Sasuke y su mini versión están tomados de las manos y todos sonríen, bueno, sus padres lo hacen a su manera.

A la izquierda está la cocina. Es toda blanca con encimeras de granito negro y los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. La cocina y la sala de estar están separada por una larga barra de desayuno con bancos negros.

En la zona más alejada de la puerta y cerca de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay un gran comedor de caoba oscura para más de una docena de personas.

— ¿Itachi? —Sasuke pregunta al aire.

Itachi sale de lo la cocina, con un delantal blanco, un tazón entre sus manos y su celular entre su oreja y su hombro. —Chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron. Me vendría bien un par de manos extras.

—Seguro.

—No. No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a los chicos. Sí, sí quiero que… No ya te dije que…

Hinata no termina de escuchar la conversación. Itachi sale hacia otra habitación. Sasuke la arrastra hasta la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Delantal?

Hinata asiente. Sasuke le tira uno blanco con la inscripción de "Kiss the cook". Hinata ríe. Simplemente no puede imaginar a Itachi, uno de los empresarios más respetados de Konoha y el mundo, usando ese delantal.

— ¿Sasuke, tu no vas a usar uno?

—No. Ni que estuviera loco.

Hinata le saca la lengua de manera infantil mientras se abrocha el delantal.

—Si. Ya te dije que sí. —se escucha el grito de Itachi desde la otra habitación.

— ¿Con quién está hablando Itachi?

—Con su asistente, Anko. Está un poco loca pero es buena. —Hinata lo mira incrédula. De seguro la pobre Anko, no sabe que el hermano de su jefe la tacha de loca.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Itachi, entrando en la cocina con el tazón en las manos.

—De Anko. —contesta Sasuke con naturalidad. Hinata se sonroja.

—Está loca pero es buena. —confirma Itachi.

Hinata piensa que tal vez la pobre Anko si está un poco loca.

—Pensé que llegarías más temprano para hacer la comida. —comenta Sasuke.

—Esa era mi intención, pero la junta se alargó un poco más de lo esperado. Pero ustedes ya están aquí así que manos a la obra.

Itachi como buen líder, le asigna una tarea a cada quien y entre risas y gruñidos terminan de preparar la comida y poner la mesa.

— ¿Hinata, ya has pensado que vas a hacer después de graduarte? ¿Entraras a la universidad o te tomaras un año sabático igual que Sasuke? —Itachi mira a su hermano con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Mi padre cree que lo mejor es que estudie administración en la UK, pero yo aún no estoy convencida.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres? — pregunta Sasuke tomando un poco de su bebida.

—Aun no me decido entre psicología y administración.

—He escuchado que la universidad de Kirigakure tiene la mejor facultad en psicología. —dice Itachi.

—De hecho Kiri es una de mis primeras opciones. ¿Y tú, Sasuke, en que universidad estudiaras después de tu año sabático?

—Yo pienso aplicar para Kumo el semestre que viene.

— ¿Y qué carrera?

—La misma que Itachi.

— ¿Itachi tu donde estudiaste?

—Mi alma mater es la universidad de Konoha.

— ¿Nunca quisiste estudiar en otra ciudad? —pregunta Hinata.

—Por supuesto, pero irme a otro lugar en aquel momento no era una buena decisión. — Itachi hace una pausa al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Sasuke y la sonrisa nerviosa de Hinata. —Sé que la idea de conocer nuevos lugares y ser _independientes_ les es muy tentadora pero a veces es mejor pensar bien las cosas y ver qué es lo que más les conviene.

—Hn.

~10MDS~

Esa combinación de olores comúnmente llamada _olor a hospital _invade su nariz y el suave y delicado aroma del ramo de flores que trae en sus manos hace tiempo ha sido subyugado.

Se acerca al escritorio de la recepcionista con una encantadora sonrisa. La señora se limita a darle el número de la habitación de su prima y regresa su atención a su revista.

Naruto recorre los pasillos en busca del número mencionado. Personas vestidas de blanco pasan un lado de él. Desagradables recuerdos invaden su mente y con mucho esfuerzo logra devolverlos a ese rincón desolado de su mente. Casi olvidaba lo mucho que odia los hospitales.

Su molestia aumenta un poco más, al ser recibido con un almohadazo y un "_Te dije que te fueras al demonio, cara de tiburón."_

— Yo también te extrañe, Karin.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí, _baka?_

— No lo sé, quise dar un paseo y ya sabes cómo me encantan los hospitales y las enfermeras. Además vine por un almohadazo.

—Aww, Naruto-baka yo también te quiero. Ahora pon las flores en ese florero de ahí.

Naruto hace lo que se le pide. Observa a Karin acostada en la cama. De los dos, ella es la que está mejor. Tiene el brazo izquierdo enyesado. Suigetsu se fracturo el brazo y la pierna derecha. Sin duda tuvieron mucha suerte.

— ¿Y cuándo saldrás de aquí?

—El doctor dice que tal vez la semana que viene. — Naruto asiente. Karin observa su ojo morado y su labio cortado. — ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?

—No lo sé y no me importa.

—Aww cosita, los enamorados se pelearon. No te preocupes. Así son estas en las relaciones, yo sé lo que te digo, y estoy segura que pronto se reconciliaran.

Naruto decide seguirle el juego. —Al menos Sasuke no me manda al hospital.

—Oh cállate, usuratonkachi.

~10MDS~

— ¿Qué dice ese anillo? — pregunta Hinata tratando de mirar el anillo en el dedo de Itachi.

—Este, dice _Suzaku._

—Nunca había visto uno igual.

—Es porque cuando era joven estaba en Akatsuki.

— ¿Akatsuki?

—Era una banda. —contesta Sasuke.

— ¿Así como Sasuke y sus amigos?

—Nosotros éramos un poco más organizados.

Hinata trata de preguntar más sobre Akatsuki, pero Sasuke la interrumpe cambiando de tema. Itachi lo prefiere así. Hinata no necesita saber que Akatsuki era una banda de delincuentes, ni de su pasado con ellos. Al menos no por el momento.

—Hablar de estas cosas me hacen sentir nostálgico. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?

Hinata no está muy convencida de querer ir pero aun así se deja llevar por los hermanos, como cuando era pequeña.

Bajan al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Sasuke saca su moto e Itachi destapa su Honda vf 750 custom azul oscuro*.

Itachi le da un casco y la invita a subirse detrás de él. Hinata acepta la invitación con una sonrisa.

Llegan a la plaza Shodaime, ya que por razones obvias la Yondaime está cerrada.

Mira alrededor y se da cuenta que poco a poco empiezan a llegar más personas. Itachi para y ella se quita el casco. Entrecierra la mirada tratando de buscar a alguien que conozca.

Itachi la mira aun trae el uniforme. La mochila la ha olvidado en el departamento. Piensa que no es muy buena idea tener a una colegiala entre moteros. Se quita la chaqueta y se la entrega.

Hinata le agradece y se la pone. Tal vez Itachi vio los temblores que le dieron al ver el rincón con flores y veladoras y se la dio creyendo que tenía frío.

Sasuke sabe que lo que Itachi realmente quiso hacer era _marcar su territorio_. Así que si uno de esos idiotas trata de meterse con Hinata primero tendrá que pasar a los hermanos Uchiha.

Hinata ve a Ino y Sakura que se acerca a ella. Ino tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara, obviamente está feliz. Sakura, por otro lado, parece todo lo contrario.

Después de los saludos y abrazos reglamentarios, Hinata les presenta a Itachi.

—Chicas, él es Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. —Ino y Sakura le sonríen a Itachi. —Itachi, ellas son Sakura e Ino.

Itachi estrecha la mano de cada una. —Mucho gusto.

Las chicas contestan con la misma cordialidad. Después Itachi las deja para ir a saludar a un viejo amigo.

Ino decide empezar con el interrogatorio. — ¿De dónde les conoces?

—Nuestras madres eran intimas y crecí con ellos pero…—Hinata hace una pausa para cambiar las palabras _ellas murieron_ por otras menos tristes. —Hacia mucho que no les veía.

Hinata les cuenta que ha ido a comer con ellos y una vez aclarado el punto que solo siente una gran admiración y cariño fraternal por ambos hermanos; los ojos jades de Sakura vuelve a adquirir ese brillo que inspira a una buena parte de la población masculina a escribir mediocres, pero bien intencionados, poemas.

La luna es cubierta por las nubes en el oscuro cielo, y poco después llega Naruto, con un humor de perros. Sus amigos sospechan de la paliza matutina que le dio Sasuke, pero nadie se atreve a comentar al respecto.

Lo primero que Naruto hace es retar a Sasuke en una carrera. El pelinegro, sin nada mejor que hacer, acepta.

Las apuestas no se hacen esperar, es imposible definir un favorito. Ino y Sakura deciden que lo mejor es animar a ambos, Hinata prefiere guardar silencio.

Temari se para en medio de la Ducati naranja y la Yamaha negra, se quita el pañuelo de cuello y casi de inmediato de la señal de salida.

La plaza guarda un silencio sepulcral. Las motos salen disparadas y Sasuke logra una pequeña ventaja. Naruto rápidamente lo alcanza antes de llegar a una curva donde pierden velocidad. Al salir de la curva, Naruto lleva la delantera pero le dura poco. Ambos elevan las motos y apenas se distingue quien va primero. Después bajan. Aceleran, con el viento en su cara. Y a solo unos metros de la meta, Naruto para de repente, Sasuke lo pasa rápidamente. Después de llegar a la meta, para y se voltea hacia él.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada, viejo.

Naruto mete primera y se va a dar una vuelta por la plaza. Sasuke va a reclamar su premio. Algunos lo felicitan. Un tipo con lentes oscuros saca su cartera, listo para pagarle al amigo. La plaza poco a poco vuelve a tomar su rutina. Gaara, Kiba y otros se preparan para las siguientes carrera.

Sakura y Sasuke ganan la carrera de las groupies. Sakura se pierde entre los abrazos de Hinata e Ino. Sasuke comparte una sonrisa de complicidad con Hinata. Incluso Itachi se anima y compite. Y como era de esperarse, gana sin mucha dificultad.

Y así pasa la noche, con Hinata, Ino y Sakura viendo las carreras. Animado, si compite alguno que conocen. Un poco después, Itachi se despide, no sin antes recordarle a Sasuke de llevar a Hinata a casa.

Naruto está en las sombras. Esperando que Hinata se quede sola. Aún tienen mucho de qué hablar. Se sorprende de lo rápidamente en que Kiba y Akamaru se encariñan con ella y como ha logrado derrumbar la barrera de indiferencia de Shino. Primero Sasuke y ahora ellos. Si eso le ha hecho a su grupo en una noche no quiere imaginar lo que es capaz de hacer en un mes. Tal vez se haga amiga de Shion. Una carcajada sale de su boca. Hinata y sus amigas son el tipo de chicas del que Shion prefiere que le arranquen una uña antes de tener algo que ver con ellas.

Ino y Sai son los siguientes en irse, Sakura se va con ellos.

Kiba y Akamaru van por algo para comer y Shino se queda hablando con Hinata. Sasuke está más lejos hablando con Gaara.

El celular de Shino suena y se despide de Hinata. A Naruto le parece el momento perfecto para atacar.

—Hola.

Hinata voltea, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos.

— ¿Así recibes a tu salvador?

Hinata lo ignora, busca a Sasuke para que la saque de ahí. Nada, al parecer Sasuke ha desaparecido.

— ¿Eres así de amargada con todos?

— ¿Y tú eres así de descarado con todos?

—La gatita ha sacado sus garras.

Hinata se da media vuelta.

— ¿Qué ahora te la das de celebridad?

Hinata se mueve incomoda. Voltea a verle, mordiéndose el labio. —Lo siento.

Naruto sonríe. —Así está mejor. Entonces… ¿Cuándo paso por ti?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Aun me debes una cita. ¿Recuerdas?

— Yo-yo… lo había olvidado.

Naruto pone una mano sobre su corazón. —Me hieres. —dice con tono chillón.

Hinata sonríe por la técnica infantil. Ino y Hanabi la usan a menudo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento pero no puedo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Hinata no contesta, solo se muerde el labio en busca de una respuesta amable.

De un momento a otro Naruto susurra en su oreja. — ¿O acaso tienes miedo _Hi-na-ta?_

—No. —responde alejándose.

Naruto pone sus manos en su cadera. —Oh ya se, _mamá_ Sasuke no te da permiso.

Casi de inmediato Naruto es callado por el puño de Sasuke. Quien llego al ver a Naruto sobre Hinata.

Naruto se soba la parte donde recibió el golpe. — ¿Pero qué te pasa, viejo? Nunca te pones así por una _mocosa._

Naruto de nuevo es callado por un puñetazo en la nariz… esta vez cortesía de Hinata.

— ¿Sasuke, podemos irnos? —pregunta Hinata abriendo y cerrando la mano con la que lo golpeo.

Una sonrisa petulante se dibuja en los labios de Sasuke. —Seguro.

Sasuke y Hinata se van.

Naruto trata de parar la sangre que baja de su nariz. —Esa maldita _mocosa._

~10MDS~

Sasuke se para frente a la casa de Hinata. Apaga el motor. Hinata baja de la moto.

— ¿Crees que este bien?

— ¿Quién, Naruto? — Hinata asiente. —Te aseguro que le han dado palizas peores y aun así sigue diciendo estupideces. — dice despeinándole el cabello. Hinata sonríe. Sasuke baja la mano y prende su moto

—Sasuke.

El mencionado apaga la moto. Mira a Hinata. — ¿Si?

Hinata se muerde el labio. Ella tampoco sabe porque lo llamo. — ¿Por qué?

Sasuke no entendiendo, pregunta. — ¿Por qué, que?

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Traerte a casa?

—No, eso no. ¿Por qué me… — se señala a si misma mientras busca la palabra adecuada. —...cuidas?

—Cuando era chico le prometí a mamá cuidarte.

Hinata le sonríe dulcemente. —Gracias.

—Recuerda no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi madre.

—Ni me atrevería a pensarlo.

Ambos sonríen.

—Métete de una vez antes que tu padre llame a la policía.

—Sí, mamá. —Hinata grita a través del portón. Sasuke simplemente le sonríe. —Que descanses.

—Tú también.

Hinata desaparece por la puerta y el arranca.

Sasuke regresa a su departamento, Itachi está en la sala revisando unos papeles.

— ¿Cuándo podremos decirle la verdad?

—Pronto. — Itachi golpea la frente de Sasuke. —Espero que pronto.

* * *

El departamento de los Uchiha es igual a los del edificio Escala en Seattle según E. L. James. Yo en mi vida estado ahí pero se me hizo el lugar perfecto para Itachi y Sasuke.

_Kiss the cook:_ Significa: Besa al cocinero.

_UK:_ Por sino le entendieron son las siglas de la **U**niversidad de **K**onohagakure.

_Suzaku: _Es el nombre del anillo de Itachi. Significa:Fénix carmesí. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki tienen un anillo en un dedo diferente. Itachi lo tiene en el dedo corazón derecho.

_Honda vf 750 custom azul oscuro: _Es la moto de Step en el libro. Si les soy sincera, yo no se nada de motos. Las motos de Naruto y Sasuke fueron escogidas por que google dice que son de las mejores y a mi me gusto como se veían en la fotos. Y después de traumarme y buscar una moto para Itachi, sin mucho exito, le di la del libro (en el primer borrador ni siquiera tenia un modelo solo era la "moto" xD).

YA VOLVI! Se que prometí muchos capítulos en estas vacaciones (mi intención era terminar la historia. _De Veras!_) pero deben de saber que tienen una autora muy floja (no lo voy a negar) y sin inspiración. Ademas soy **_pésima_**(con negritas y cursiva) escribiendo descripciones. **_PÉSIMA_**!

Espero que el capitulo no los haya decepcionado...

_Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows! No saben lo feliz que hacen a uno :D hinata009 la escena del hospital va dedicada para ti (yo ya ni me acordaba de Karin :S)._

Quieren saber que le esconde Itachi y Sasuke a Hinata? Cuando Naruto y Hinata tendrán una cita? Que pasa con Sakura y Sasuke? Quien robo las papitas de Chouji?

Para saber eso y mucho mas déjame un review. Ándale es gratis! Kiba y Akamaru te daran papitas, si dejas un review. :3


End file.
